


A New Hope

by emmasyellowbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasyellowbug/pseuds/emmasyellowbug
Summary: Raised in the town of Smallville, Kansas, Emma Swan will come to know her true identity and what she is meant to become as she then finds herself balancing her calling as a superhero while being a reporter for the Daily Planet. All while finding love with co-worker and boss Regina Mills.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	1. True Origins

**Author's Note:**

> As a Superman geek that I am and fanatic of the Chris Reeve films, I wanted to try my first crossover fic ever. This is a SQ ff, losely based on the Superman films with Christopher Reeve. Therefor, no this isn't at all based on the Supergirl series and no characters of that series are involved. While Emma will take the role of our beloved superhero (Supergirl, as I've changed the name.) Regina will be a mixture of Lois Lane/Perry White. This ff will be of multiple chapters, with all 4 films included as one entire story. A lot of scenes are of my own creation, while the rest follow the films. Part 1 is up first, which is completely finished. I am currently working on part 2, which will be included in here as well as the other parts. I hope all of you SQ fanatics who are also Superman fanatics will enjoy this one. Including my followers who are not and have not ever seen the films. This is something entirely different that I wanted to try just for fun and my own entertainment. If this ff is not for you or to your liking, I simply ask that you stop reading and move on. Any comments that I consider rude or genitive in anyway will be ignored and deleted. I hope you enjoy this crazy creation of mine! :) I want to thank in advance all of you who do enjoy this one and decide to follow, favorite and comment on it.
> 
> ***Fun Fact*** I also got this idea from a SQ fan video I ran into on YouTube created by the all talented MissLane. I'm not sure if she will ever see this work of fiction I have decided to create, but if you do: Thank you for your amazing creation! :)

**PART I**

Emma Swan was no ordinary teen. In fact, she has never been ordinary. Being born as the first child of Krypton to Jor-El and Lara, leaders of such planet. Emma’s Kryptonian name was Kara. But, the planet suffered a tragic end, as it was coming to an end, just as Emma was born, leaving Jor-El and Lara to send her away to the only place they knew she would be safe. Planet earth. As a baby she was taken to earth in a spaceship which crashed to earth out in a cornfield in a place in Kansas known as Smallville. Emma was found and raised by Mary Margaret and David Swan. Who’s only possessions were a house and farm land from the town of Smallville. With time, they came to discover Emma’s many amazing abilities, which they decided to keep hidden from the world and the girl herself, until she reached the age of eighteen years of age.

Amazing strength, fast speed, able to leap so high she was sure she could fly. Emma went through life not understanding these powers she possessed all her life, she went through life hiding what she could actually do and had to act ‘normal’ around everyone else in school. David and Mary Margaret always told her she was meant for great things- that the blonde understood. Just like she always understood why she had to hide what she was capable of from the rest of the world, not everyone could understand it or would. “One day the world will be ready for Emma Swan.” her father always used to tell her as a child.

And he was right. For Emma would be destined for great, wondrous things…

Emma now being eighteen and ready for graduation from Smallville High found herself passed out in her bedroom as the smell of freshly cooked eggs, pancakes and strips of crisp bacon covered the kitchen of the Swan household. A gray haired Mary Margaret always loved cooking up a feast for her family. “This child is the answer to our prayers. She gave us a family.” is what M. M. would always tell David. They both loved and cared for Emma dearly.

M. M. glanced over her shoulder as she heard the door to the kitchen open, a gray haired David stepping in as he wiped his greasy hands on an old used rag from trying to repair the only tractor that was left to him by his father and his father before him.

Smiles spread across both their lips as the older man leaned in to provide his adoring wife with a chaste kiss on the lips, “Good morning.”

“Good morning. Just in time for breakfast.” replied Mary Margaret as she began to serve portions of food onto plates to be set on the table.

“Is Emma up yet?” asked David as he walked over to the kitchen sink, turning on the fosset as he washed off all the thickness of the grease from his hands.

The older woman looked over towards the staircase that started at the kitchen up to the second floor as she walked over to the breakfast table, plates for David and her in hand, “Emma!”

A small black clock radio on Emma’s nightstand marked 7:00am as rock music began to play out of the speaker of the device, marking the last day of Emma’s life in Smallville High.

_“Emma, you’re going to be late!”_ another shout from Mary Margaret was heard from downstairs, as Emma’s levitating body kept sleeping in mid air with her blanket hanging off of her and the bed itself.

Mary Margaret’s head shook as she glanced over at her husband, “You’d think with that hearing ability of hers, she’d be able to hear me.”

David shifted his body to glance over the staircase, “Emma Swan! Time to wake up and get ready for your last day of school!” he shouted in a more strong authoritative tone of voice.

Soft grunts were heard from the blonde as her body began to move showing signs of her waking up to David’s voice. Her sleepy green eyes grew wide to the surprise of her still floating body which quickly crashed onto the bed, falling straight down as a gasp then another grunt was heard from Emma herself along with a loud thud through the second floor of the house, which caused the two concerned parents to look up as their kitchen ceiling shook.

“Emma? What’s going on up there?” shouted M. M., concern written all over her features.

Emma’s head popped up from the bed as she wondered what on earth had just happened. Was she just… flying? “I’m fine. I’ll be right down.” she replied to her mother’s shout in a loud tone of voice.

“You better hurry or you’ll miss the bus.” David shouted back as he brought a fork full of eggs to his mouth.

“Right.” Emma replied softly, only for her to hear as she now stood in the middle of her room. In a matter of seconds the blonde moved through her bedroom like a lighting bolt in fast speed, all you could practically see was a blur of her light blue pajama pants, her white t-shirt and yellow streaks of blonde hair. In the blink of an eye she was fully dressed in tight dark blue jeans, a light blue shirt with a red and blue with a hint of white lines flannel shirt placed on top.

Light footsteps of black and white converse were heard coming down the kitchen staircase as Emma appeared, making her way to the kitchen counter, grabbing a hold of her plate as she took her place at the table to join her parents for breakfast.

“There she is. You overslept today.” said David as his eyes followed the blonde.

“Sorry.” replied Emma. Her blonde hair hanging loosely past her shoulders.

“Before you head out, I need your help with that tractor again.” said David.

Emma smiled at her loving father as she held a piece of bacon to her mouth, “Sure thing.”

Mary Margaret smiled proudly at their now adult daughter, “Our Emma finally a graduate. How does it feel?”

“I’m just glad to finally venture out into the world after this.” Emma beamed at the thought. Having her abilities came with its perks but it also came with its restrictions. That was frustrating sometimes for a teen like Emma.

Her smile soon faded as her father spoke with worry in his voice, “Of course, you know you can't just venture. You’ll need to be careful out there, Emma.”

Emma wiped her mouth from drinking orange juice as she quickly replied, suppressing an eye roll but still annoyed at the same lecture she had grown up with through all her life by David, “Dad, I know. We've been through this a hundred times.”

Mary Margaret’s hand rested on her husband’s as he spoke, “Well, make it a hundred and one.” he could see the blonde’s frustration. He could imagine how hard this was for her, just like Emma understood her father and mother’s concern for their only child. It was a natural thing. It was being human.

A sigh escaped David’s chest, “I just worry. Your mother and I have been so careful over the years. If anyone knew what you could do-”

Emma’s words cut off David’s remaining words, as she soon grew upset, “I can't always hide who I am. Sooner or later, I'm going to have to use these abilities for good. It's what I want to do.” She was eighteen and graduating for God’s sake. It wasn’t her fault that she had this… gift? Curse? She heavily debating on what to call them sometimes. She had a right to live like everyone else. Silence filled the air as Emma placed down her napkin and rose up from the table, “I’m going to see to that tractor.”

David’s eyes fell on his wife as they heard the door from the kitchen shut as Emma stepped out, “I’m sorry. I just worry.”

Mary Margaret’s hand gave David’s a reassuring squeeze, “I worry too. But Emma has dealt with these gifts for years. I'm sure she knows by now how to handle it. You have guided her so many times… we have guided her. She's growing into a wonderful young woman. Emma will do wonders, David.”

David gave a small agreeing smile, nodding, “Of that I’m sure of.”

“Then, maybe it’s time she hears it from you.” replied the older woman as they finished their breakfast quietly.

David had come out straight after breakfast to help Emma with the tractor. Having a strength super power had its perks for David. Emma stood in front of the tractor as David took his place on the ground with his trusty tools in hand as he glanced up at his daughter, “Alright. Lift.”

Emma’s pale hands reached underneath the front of the tractor as her arms lifted it with ease as if it were a mere sheet of paper as the back of the tractor tilted, leaving enough room for David to begin his work from underneath.

Silence soon broke as the man spoke, “So, have you given any thought as to when you will be leaving?”

Emma stood in place as her arms steadily held on to the tractor, “I was thinking that maybe I'd stay here for a little while longer, help out.” it’s not what she wanted to do, but she understood her parents had to get used to the idea, so she was more than willing to stay on the farm for some time, until she could earn their trust about her abilities.

“You’ve helped enough, Emma.” David’s voice sounded as he sat up from underneath the tractor, making Emma bring it back down carefully. It took Emma years of practice to handle her powers to a key. When she was about thirteen and David allowed her to help him with the tractor for the first time, by the time the blonde placed her hands underneath it- just as she had done now, the tractor had flown off into the distance. That was one of David’s fond memories of Emma with him. Staring at the young adult she was now, brought a tear to his eye as he spoke, “I’m sorry.”

Emma shook her head, “Dad-”

David was helped up with Emma’s strong pull as he cut through her words, “No. Hear me out. Ever since you came into our lives, you made it better. You literally fell out of the skies, and did wonders for your mother and I. Thing is, that's always been who you are. You do wonders everyday. You are way more special than you give yourself credit for, and someday- soon- with all you can do, just know… not everyone will be ready for that. I guess I'm just scared for you. I’m your father, it’s my job to worry.” he chuckled as his arm rested on Emma’s shoulder, the blonde chuckled along with him.

“You don't have to be. I know not everyone will accept what they see. I mean, you're talking about abilities that are supposed to be in comic books, and movies. It's a lot to take in.” replied Emma understandingly.

David’s head nodded in agreement, “It is. But if anyone can prepare them for what's coming… it's you. I strongly believe that.”

Emma smiled at her father’s words, “Thanks, dad.”

“Well, you better get going. You’ll miss that bus. We’ll see you later at graduation.” David assured her.

Emma quickly picked up her red Jansport backpack from the ground that David had brought out to her from the kitchen, hung it over her shoulder as she waved her goodbye to her father for the day, “See you there.” was the last thing she said to him as she took off in a jog towards the dirt driveway that leads to the front of their land. The blonde stopped in her tracks as she then saw a yellow bus driving away. She missed it.

Shortly after the bus, a red 1990 C4 Corvette pulled over to the side, right next to Emma. Whitney: School jock, star football player was the owner behind the wheel. His group of friends joining him in the car.

“Miss the bus, Swan?” he taunted Emma as everyone joined in laughter. He was a bully nonetheless. Emma being one of his favorite targets for years. “I'm sorry. I'd offer you a ride, but it's full enough as it is. But, hey, how about a race?” he asked her, still taunting as he drove off in fast speed, “See you at school!” he shouted as a smoke of dirt was left hitting Emma in the face, her hand brushing off the remaining fog of dirt in the air as she stood there angry, seeing as the car disappeared into a tiny red spot off in the distance.

And then, it dawned on her. She had all these powers and kept them hidden from bullies like Whitney. Since it was now the last day of school, she had to teach him a lesson. He wanted a race - he would get one.

A smirk formed on Emma’s lips as she soon took off running in an incredibly fast speed, leaving a cloud of dirt even bigger than that car as she took a shortcut through a cornfield, leaving a trailed line as she ran along. The blonde’s body taking a sudden leap high into the air, her flannel shirt flapping in the wind like a cape as a smile spread across her face as she landed back on her feet, reaching the end of that same cornfield.

Sure enough, Whitney’s eyes widened as soon as he drove his car up the school parking lot, surprised to see Emma already there, leaning up against another car. Smirk and all.

“That’s Swan!” another jock said out loud, as Whitney pulled over in front of the smirking blonde.

“How the hell did you get here so fast, Swan?” asked Whitney, shock in his voice.

Arms crossed to her chest, the blonde shrugged as her reply came out naturally, “I ran.”

Murmurs were heard from everyone as Whitney simply shook his head, “You’re such a freak.” was all he could think to say as he quickly drove off, tires screeching on the pavement.  
____________________

Hours passed as school ended, and what had started as a beautiful and sunny day, ended in a gray skies, windy afternoon. Thunder began clapping in the sky as the wind kept picking up, but the graduation ceremony was still on go. Emma was now seated with the rest of her graduation class, red gowns all around her as she wore her own with pride. David and Mary Margaret the proud parents sitting up front as they had promised her.

The principal had been giving his long boring speech, as he figured it was best to get this over with, for the storm was getting worse. The news had issued a tornado warning, and in a town like Smallville that was common.

“Well, enough with this speech. Let’s hand out these diploma’s before they fly off.” he joked as papers started flying off the table that was set up on stage.

Names were called out as each high school graduate stepped up on stage to receive its diploma and shake the hands in congratulations of counselors and the principal. The wind had picked up and tornadoes were now formed, making their way towards the town, when Emma was called up on stage, “Emma Swan.”

Clapping heard as her name was spoken into the microphone, Mary Margaret and David standing up from their seats, beaming with pride. They were her number one supporters.

As Emma stood, grabbing a hold of her diploma, people started screaming as the tornadoes were now nearing the ceremony. The blonde’s smile disappearing in worry for what was coming up ahead. People began making a run for it, ignoring the principal’s words to remain calm. Chairs were being knocked over, graduation caps flying everywhere in a matter of seconds.

“Emma!” shouted Mary Margaret in worry as Emma ran up to her awaiting parents who weren’t about to leave without her.

The blonde stood in surprise at the strength of those giant tornadoes, she hadn’t noticed her a table had flown into Mary Margaret’s direction, causing her leg to get injured and swelled up. “They are getting closer, we have to leave!” shouted Emma.

“Get your mother to safety! Take her under the barn, to the storm seller!” shouted David, as he wanted to help other injured people, being the good samaritan that he always knew how to be.

Emma shook her head, not wanting to leave him behind, “I can get you both there!” 

David mimicked with a shake of the head of his own, “There's no time! She's hurt, just go!”

“Dad-” Emma was ready to argue. With her abilities she could carry them both and get them to safety in the blink of an eye. With all this happening around them, who was going to notice? But even in a moment such as this, he couldn’t allow her to expose herself to the world like this. Not yet.

He rested his arm on the blonde’s shoulder as his eyes locked onto her own,“Emma. Even you can't save everyone. Go. Save your mother.”

Pools of tears formed in Emma’s eyes as she knew what was coming, but she listened - scooping her mother up into her arms as she took one last look at her brave father, “I’ll come back for you.”

The look she saw in David’s eyes in that moment, apart from tears of his own was admiration. Admiration for what Emma was destined to become, he felt proud. “Go, Emma.”

As fast as she could, Emma’s body became a blur as in seconds she appeared inside the storm cellar David had build, setting her mother down as gently as possible.

“Emma. You have to go back for him.” her mother pleaded.

Emma nodded as she kneeled in front of Mary Margaret’s leg, “I will. Just let me see your leg first.” green eyes then focused on on Mary Margaret’s swollen leg, using her x-ray vision she could see through the skin, wanting to make sure nothing was broken. Her eyes looked back at her injured mother in reassurance, “It’s not broken. You’ll be ok. I’m going back for dad.”

The older woman held on to Emma’s hand, giving it a squeeze, “Be careful, Emma.” she pleaded. She knew Emma couldn’t get hurt, the girl was practically made of steel. It was also one of her many abilities, nothing could penetrate her skin, as far as they knew. But as a mother, Mary couldn’t help but still worry.

Emma took off in yet again, fast speed to try and help David. But it was too late… _“Even you can’t save everyone.”_ was probably David’s most valuable and last lesson he had to teach her.  
____________________

Days had passed since David’s unfortunate parting. Emma was not the same ever again. A part of her died when her father did. Her mother’s devoting partner - the love of her life - dead. Emma knew, she understood death was a part of living, but why him? Why did it have to be his time? Why like this? Why, when he had Emma to keep him and her mother safe? Those were the questions that raced through her mind during many sleepless nights and she still couldn’t bring herself to understand the answer.

It was around 4am one morning, as the blonde laid in her bed, tears streaming down to the sides of her eyes as they reached her temples. When a high pitching sound, almost like a whistle sounded off in the distance that apparently only Emma could hear. She quickly sat up in her bed as she reached the outside of the house. The noise was coming from within the barn.

As Emma reached the barn, she noticed a green bright light flickering from underneath the storm cellar. Growing curious, she pulled on the rope that opened up the door causing the ringing to grow even louder. The blonde slowly made her way into the cellar as she lifted up an old sheet set that David had placed over the very same ship she had come in as a baby. Reaching inside, she pulled out a glowing green crystal.

Whatever this was, it called to her. She then knew, it was only meant for her to find.

Emma spent the rest of that morning, looking over the sun rise that was now forming out in the field. Mary Margaret made her way out of the front door of the house as she spotted her daughter lost in thought out in the field. 

“Emma?” her voice sounded as she walked up to the blonde in wonder. Emma’s gaze remained to the sun rise in front of her, as she felt her mother’s hand lightly touch her shoulder in support, “Sweetheart. It’s not your fault.”

Silence remained thick in the air, as Emma then spoke softly, “All these things I can do. All these powers… and I couldn’t even save him.”

“It’s called life, Emma.” her mother stood before the blonde, locking eyes with her very own, “You are an extraordinary human being. But even you can’t save everyone. Not always. David was very proud of you.”

Emma’s gaze was sad, cold even, not knowing what to believe, “Except I’m not human.”

Mary Margaret’s hand soon cupped the blonde’s face, “You have the biggest heart I’ve ever seen. In anyone. You care. What you did that day of the tornadoes…” her eyes now glassy from tears being formed in her eyes, “That makes you more human than anyone here. You are our daughter, above everything else.” she gave Emma a loving smile as a tear ran down her cheek, her other hand stretched out in front of her, revealing a white slim, rectangular box, “We meant to give you this the day of your graduation. From us.”

Emma took the slim box into her grasp as she opened it up, pulling out a thin paper that was covering something red. Her eyes in full surprise to see a red leather jacket she had once asked her parents for. “Mom…” she murmured in surprise.

“Your father always said that red was your color.” replied the older woman.

Emma’s green eyes locked into her mother’s in fear she might disappoint her, “I have to leave.”

To Emma’s surprise, the woman nodded in understanding. She knew Emma was meant for more than this, she always tried to prepare herself for when this day came, “Your father and I knew this day would come. You are meant for so much more, Emma. Do you know where you’ll be going?”

Emma’s gaze turned towards the sunrise as she spoke, “Up North.”

M. M. couldn’t help feeling sad all of a sudden, her voice breaking, “Do you know when you’ll be back?”

Tears streamed down the gray haired woman’s cheeks as she saw the answer in Emma’s eyes. There was no telling when she would be back. So she did what she best could in that moment, she lunged towards her daughter, giving her one last tight motherly hug.

“It doesn’t mean I won’t visit.” Emma’s voice sounded as the blonde’s own arms held her mother even closer to her embrace.

Mary Margaret looked her up with a smile as she nodded, “I know. This is just a part of being a mom. I always worry. No matter how old you get. Just promise me you’ll take good care of yourself.”

Emma provided the older woman with a warm, loving smile of her own as she nodded in promise.  
____________________

Emma took off on her journey since that morning, making good time with using her speed ability up North as she had planned. She wasn’t sure what she was doing here, but all she knew was that something called her through all this snow. Wearing her new jacket, even though she couldn’t feel the cold - she walked through the thickness of the snow as she reached a stopping point when she heard her crystal begin to make the same ringing sound it had before. As she took into her grasp, something within her told her what to do. She threw it as far as she could master and waited…

A rumbling sound came from beneath the ground as loud cracks were heard. Thick, thin blocks of ice began forming from underneath the ground right before Emma’s very eyes as all the blonde could do was watch in amazement. She knew she wasn’t from this world, but who would explain what this was before her? It was made of complete ice. It looked beautiful and she got a sense of security as she stepped inside it, her eyes wandering, taking in every detail of this new place.

She stepped up onto a platform of ice as she noticed other similar crystals as the one she had possessed formed before her. Curiosity getting the best of her, she took one of those crystals in her hands and slowly placed it back in its place. Her eyes looking up just ahead at what was now in front of her. It was what looked like a giant hologram of a man’s face. A man she neither knew or had ever seen before.

_“My child. You do not remember me. I am Jor-El. I am your father.”_

It was staring right at her as it spoke.

_“By now, you have reached your 18th year. As it is measured on earth. That being said, I would have been dead for many thousands of your years. The knowledge that I have, matters physical and historic. I have given you of your home. There are questions to be asked. And, it is time for you to do so. Here in this… this fortress of solitude. We shall try to find the answers together. So, my daughter… speak.”_

So, Emma did, “Who am I?”

_“Your name is Kara, from the planet Krypton. And, even though you have been raised as a human being - you are not one of them. You have great powers. Only some, of which you have yet to discover… Come with me, now, my daughter. As we break through the bottle of your earthly confinement, traveling through time and space… your powers, will far exceed those to mortal men… it is forbidden to interfere with human history… In this next year, we shall examine the human heart. It is more fragile than your own… As we past through the flame turmoil which is the edge of your own galaxy. We will enter the realm of the red krypton sun. Source of your strength and nourishment… cause of our destruction… The planet Krypton. Your home. As it was… This year, we shall examine the basic fact of immortality… The term accumulation of your knowledge spanning the 28th known galaxies is embedded in the crystals, which I have sent along with you. Study them well, my daughter. Learn from them… By the time you return to the confined of your galaxy, 9 of your years would have passed. For this reason, among others - I have chosen earth for you. It is time for you to reach onto your new world, and service humanity. Live among them, Kara. And, discover where your strength and power lead you. Always hold in your heart the pride of your special heritage. They can be of great people, Kara, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show them the way. For this reason, above all, their capacity for good. I have sent them you. My only daughter.”_

Emma spent years - as her biological Kryptonian father well explained - training and learning about everything she needed to know.

She lived among the walls of the fortress of solitude until she was ready. Now twenty-seven years of age, Emma stood proud in her new attire with which the world would soon come to know her in. A blue suit with an S red and yellow symbol placed on her chest, with a red skirt and red long boots. And to top it off, a long, red cape. 

When she wouldn’t be wearing that to save the world, the world would know her as who she also was: Emma Swan. Throughout High school she had worked for the school newspaper. Might not be a bad idea for a side job. It was a smart way to keep her eyes and ears open for any trouble that might lurk around. She lifted up in the air as she took flight to her next destination and what would soon be her new home on earth.

Metropolis.


	2. You've Got Me (Who's Got You?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy to start another random story, I know lol but I can't leave you guys hanging while you wait for updates. Plus, I love writing! For my followers who decide to give this new fanfic a try, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of part 1! Here is the next chapter, hoping you enjoy it as well. Remember, I'll be following the films loosely as well as making my own changes and add-on's. :)

It was early morning in the city of Metropolis. As was to be expected, cars were stuck in traffic, honking at one another impatiently. Emma had taken a cab to the Daily Planet, ready in her new attire for a job interview as a reporter. 

“Here we are. The Daily Planet.” said the cab driver as he pulled over to the side of the road, in front of the biggest newspaper building known in that city.

“Thank you.” replied Emma as she stepped out of the cab after paying the man. Now wearing a light gray suit pants and coat on top of a well ironed white dress shirt, her hair was held back in a ponytail. And to top it off, black framed glasses. Of course, Emma’s vision was beyond fine, but it was part of her cover. To the world, Emma Swan would appear as a kind hearted, shy and above all clumsy adult. That was her most important act of all. 

As Emma stood outside the Daily Planet, she smiled at this new chapter in her life. It was exciting and she couldn’t wait to start doing what she really intended to do. She pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose with her index finger as she took her first steps into the building.

Phones were ringing off the hook, the Daily Planet was at its busiest day. For boss and editor, Regina Mills it was a whirlwind of things to come. Emma waited patiently outside her office for her interview, as she saw a scruffy beard man already inside Regina’s office.

Graham handed over a few of his pictures for a new story, “Here are the pictures you asked for, Ms. Mills.”

Regina took them in her grasp as she looked up from working on her laptop, looking them over one by one, she placed the best one she thought was perfect for a front page, her long slim finger tapping on it as Graham leaned in to have a better sight, “This one. And for the love of God, Graham, let a real reporter work on the newspaper this time. Last time I allowed you to do it, we almost got sewed.”

Graham’s head lowered, cringing at the reminder of a mix up he had involving two different stories. Not to mention many misspelled words. “Yes, ma’am. Although, you have to admit that one had less misspelled words on it.” he defended, trying to give himself a boost of confidence.

Regina looked up at the man with an intense stare, her glasses placed at the tip of her nose, “You are a wonderful photographer, Graham. The best I have.”

Graham nodded, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Stick to what you know, hm?” said Regina, that being her final word on the subject.

“Yes, Ms. Mills.” he turned to walk out as his eyes landed on a patient blonde just outside Regina’s office, immediately turning back to Regina, “Oh! That new reporter is here.”

Regina leaned over to glance at the blonde standing just outside as a sigh escaped her chest, already getting a headache from all the other interviews she had just given today, “Please, tell me this is my last interview for today. I have a lot of work to catch up on. Not to mention a story to cover tonight.”

When needed, Regina sometimes took on stories for herself to cover. She loved her job, but also missed being out there with all the action.

“Send her in.” she nodded as Graham quickly walked over to the door, motioning for Emma to step right in as he began to step out, leaving both to do a small dancing routine by the door as to who would go in or out first.

Regina’s head looked back up to witness the spectacle that was taking place by her door as Emma squeezed on by, knocking down Graham’s pictures in the process, “I’m so, so sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” Graham assured a now nervous blonde as he bent down to pick up the now scattered photos. Emma quickly bent down to help as she handed the remaining ones to Graham.

“Here you are. I’m very sorry.” 

Graham smiled at the grinning, shy blonde as he walked out shutting the door behind him.

Emma turned to face the brunette who had been sitting behind her desk the entire time, giving her her most charming smile, “Good morning, Ms. Mills. I’m Emma Swan.” her hand extending before her.

Regina stood in place as she shook Emma’s hand, her eyes scanning the woman from top to bottom. She was rather attractive she supposed, she certainly radiated a little more confidence than when she first walked into the room, “Ms. Swan. Please, sit.” she motioned towards the seat beside Emma as she took a seat herself behind her desk.

Emma did as she was told, flashing another smile, “Thank you.”

Regina took Emma’s resume from a stack of files she had by her desk. Adjusting her glasses as she scanned through it. Now she remembered her, with all the craziness going on today, she had completely forgotten about her coming this morning.

A minute of silence filled the air as glances between the blonde and brunette were exchanged, until Regina’s voice was heard, “So, I see here you have worked in other newspapers before.”

Emma nodded, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Why did you decide to come here?” asked Regina.

“Uh, well… truthfully, Ms. Mills, it’s always been a dream of mine to come to the city and work for the most known reporter/editor known around Metropolis.” replied Emma with a hint of nerves but still confident.

Regina’s eyebrow raised in surprise, “You follow my work?”

Emma smiled, “Yes, ma’am, every one. And what better way to be a reporter, than to learn from the best?” That was a cheap shot, Emma knew it, but this woman did make her nervous. She was gorgeous after all, and she spoke the truth, she did admire her, “I realize, of course, I sent in my resume at the last minute, but I can assure you I am well qualified. I’m a very fast typist.”

“So, I read,” said Regina as her eyes scanned the resume in front of her.

Emma’s eyes looked down as her index finger was brought up, pushing her glasses back up into place. A nervous habit she came up with on her own to fit the part.

“Well…” Emma’s eyes quickly looked up as the brunette’s husky voice was heard once again, “Truthfully, you seem to be the only one qualified for the job. God knows I could use a fast typist around here besides myself. I’m giving you the job. Your desk will be next to Graham’s, he will put you up to speed on things. You can start by writing a report for his picture he will be using for the newspaper for tomorrow. He has all that information.” Regina stood, as Emma mimicked the brunette’s action, an olive hand extended before Emma, “Welcome to the Daily Planet, Ms. Swan.”

Emma smiled as she shook her boss’ hand in a firm grip, “Thank you, Ms. Mills. It’s an honor.”

Silence fell around them as their eyes met in a brief moment. Regina could see a hint of green in the blonde’s eyes, but it was hard to tell since her glasses were in the way.

“Well, I believe you can show yourself out.” The brunette cleared her throat, composing herself, “Make yourself at home, Graham will help you with anything you need.”

Emma nodded as she began to walk towards the door, “Excuse me.” she snapped her fingers as she turned back to face Regina, “Oh. Excuse me, Ms. Mills.” she reaches into her jacket pocket, as she held out a piece of paper, “Uh, I was wondering if perhaps you could arrange for half my salary to be sent to this address on a weekly basis.”

Regina’s eyes shifted from the piece of paper back to the blonde. What planet did this girl scout come from? She wondered, as she had to comment out loud, “You’re a real girl scout, aren’t you?”

She wasn’t trying to be mean, she was impressed that someone out there in this cruel world was actually this nice and sweet enough to still help out her family back home.

“Pardon?” Emma asked as politely as possible.

A slight smirk played on the brunette’s lips, “Let me guess. You send a check every week to your sweet, gray haired, old mother back home?”

The blonde nodded, smiling shyly, “Uh, yes ma’am.”

Brown eyes quickly scanned the shy woman from top to bottom, her hand taking the small piece of paper in her grasp, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you very much, Ms. Mills.” a pale finger pushed her glasses back up to her face, as Regina’s stare remained on Emma.

“Anymore at home like you?” asked the brunette, mentally she was kicking herself for even asking that question. There was just something about this blonde that made her speak without thinking.

“Uh, no, not really, no.” Emma acted as if she wasn’t sure if that was flirting or not. She played the part well for a light chuckle was heard from the brunette before her.

“I didn’t think so.” said Regina as her eyes scanned the blonde quickly before turning back into her office as she shut the door, leaving Emma standing alone as the blonde looked around, spotting Graham as he made his way up to her.

Graham flashed a whiteley smile as his hand stretched out in greeting, “Hi. I’m Graham Humbert.” 

Emma shook his hand as she returned the smile, “Emma Swan.” 

Graham’s brows furrowed, surprised at the blonde’s firm handshake, “You have a very firm handshake for a lady.” he commented, quickly walking towards his desk with Emma close behind, “Well, your desk is here, next to mine. Let me show you our latest report.”   
____________________

Emma’s first day ran smoothly. It kept her busy and to the blonde’s surprise, it wasn’t difficult to keep up her clumsy act around the building- everyone took notice- especially Regina. The blonde did prove to be a good employee as well as a fast typist just as her resume stated. This was indeed the perfect place to be for learning about what went on in the world.

It was around lunch time as Emma was making her way out of one of the elevators.

“Oh, hi, Ms. Swan.”

Emma’s head turned to spot Regina as she was coming from another side of the building down the same hallway, “Hi, Ms. Mills.” a smile playing on her lips as she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose again.

Regina kept up her pace as the blonde followed her close behind, “How are you liking your first day so far?” asked the brunette.

“Oh, gosh, I’d say it’s been swell.”

Regina’s brow raised at the expression used by the blonde, “Swell?”

“Yeah.” Emma nodded.

Regina did her best trying to suppress a smile from escaping her lips, she really is a girl scout she thought, “You know, Ms. Swan, there are a few people in the world who still use that word as an expression.”

“What word?” asked Emma.

“Swell.” the brunette repeated as they continued to walk their way towards the exit.

“Really? I always thought it sounded kind of natural.” said the blonde as she smiled, trying to squeeze by a spinning doorway, getting bumped in the process, “I’m sorry.” she apologized for her accident as the brunette stared at her with her brows furrowed in confusion as to how a person couldn’t walk through a spinning door. Emma squeezed on by with success as they both continued their walk to lunch.

“Where are you having lunch, Ms. Swan?” asked Regina as she placed an arm inside her white trench coat.

Emma quickly held the other end for her, “Oh, here, let me help you with your coat.”

“Thank you.” said the brunette as she filled out her other sleeve with her arm.

“I’m not sure, really, I’m just starting to get familiar with this part of the city.” she lied convincingly.

“Hey.” a man’s voice whispered over to them as he was hiding in an alleyway, making the blonde and brunette turn to him as the man took out his gun, aimed right at them. “Come on. Get in here.” he told them, Emma immediately jumped in front of Regina as she acted afraid of the man with the gun.

“I think we should call the cops.” whispered Regina who remained behind the blonde.

“I- I think we better do as he says, Ms. Mills.” Emma replied, stammering through her words as she began stepping inside the alley, her hands up in the air as her eyes stared down at the man’s gun, “Don’t do anything.”

“Hurry up.” whispered the man as Emma and Regina made their way around him, “Back up, over there.” he motioned with his gun, leading them far more inside the alleyway.

Emma walked backwards every step of the way, doing as she was told, acting afraid, with Regina right behind her, “Please, don’t point that at me, sir. You could hurt somebody with that.”

“Yeah, yeah. Stop right there.” he ordered the two frighten women.

Regina’s eyes were wide as Emma stood forward and spoke directly to the man, “Just a minute, mister. Now, I realize of course that times are tough for some these days but this isn’t the answer.”

The man looked at the blonde as if she were crazy, as she gently pushed the gun away from being pointed at them.

“You can’t solve society’s problems with a gun.” she chuckled nervously.

The man nodded, playing along, “You know something? You’re right. I’m going to turn over a new leaf.”

Emma smiled, “Good for you, sir. That’s the spirit.” Emma turned her gaze towards Regina, “See, he doesn’t really want to hurt anybody.”

“Uh-huh.” was all the brunette said. She knew Emma to be too good, but not stupid to even believe this guy.

The man aimed his weapon at the blonde once again, pulling the hammer back with his thumb as the blonde’s body tensed up, “Right after I take whatever it is you got.” his eyes moved to Regina’s purse, “Give me your purse.”

A nervous chuckle escaped the blonde once again, “Of course.” her body turned as she looked over at the brunette, “I think maybe you better give him what he wants.”

Regina held out her hand, still standing behind Emma as she let go of her purse before the man could make a reach for it, letting it drop to the ground.

Emma’s eyes widened in surprise at the woman’s action, playing the part well, “Ms. Mills, what are you doing?”

Regina couldn’t believe it. There were two of them and only one goon. She wasn’t about to just hand over what was hers all because of one man with a gun. As the man kept his weapon aimed at them, he bent down slowly, reaching for her purse - when suddenly he felt a heel kick him right in the face, as Regina had intended to by dropping her purse to the ground. The man flew back due to the power of her kick, as a scream escaped Regina as she turned to face the brick wall, instinctively trying to shield her face from the loud bang that was heard as the gun went off.

Emma’s hand moved fast enough to catch the bullet before it could hit anywhere on the brunette’s back, crashing her body back towards the brick wall and falling to the floor as if she were the one who had received the gunshot. The man was frightened at the sight of believing he had just killed someone, so he ran.

As Regina heard footsteps running away, she looked over to verify that it was the same man who just tried to rob them. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Emma passed out on the ground, “Emma!” she immediately bent down to the blonde, looking for any sign of blood, as she shook her, not realizing she just went to first name basis with the woman, “Emma, are you alright?” she adjusted the blonde’s glasses back to their place, as Emma regained consciousness, “What happened?” asked a worried Regina.

Emma’s eyes blinked several times before she spoke, “Golly, I guess I must have fainted.”

Regina’s brows furrowed, “You fainted?” she asked, surprised how could someone so beautiful be this cowardly.

“Sorry.” replied Emma as she stood up, pushing her glasses back up with her index finger.

Regina walked over to retrieve her bag from the ground, turning her back on Emma, had she not she would have noticed the blonde opening up her hand, revealing the bullet as the blonde grinned in satisfaction for having just saved her life.

A low clank was heard as Emma simply tossed the bullet to the side as she quickly stood up, catching up with Regina, putting on her clumsy act yet again, “Really, Ms. Mills, supposing that man had shot you?” she continued as she walked behind the brunette, “Is it worth risking your life over ten dollars, two credit cards, a hairbrush and a lipstick?”

Regina stopped in her tracks as Emma had just guessed exactly what items she had in her purse, “How did you know that?”

“Know what?” asked Emma.

“You just described the exact contents of my purse.” said a surprised Regina.

Emma leaned in to see such items in Regina’s purse as she held it open, “Hm.” the blonde smiled nervously, “Ah, wild guess.” she pushed her glasses up once more before walking out of the alleyway, holding her arm up for a cab, leaving a still confused and surprised Regina as to how she could have possibly have guessed. “Taxi!”  
____________________

Everyone was finishing up for the night, as it grew dark outside. Regina was getting done with a few phone calls as she rushed out of her office, as she turned to look at Emma, “Ms. Swan, good job on that report today.” 

Emma smiled, “Thank you, Ms. Mills.” she quickly rose up from her desk as she followed the brunette who was carrying her coat, “Here, let me carry that for you.” offered the blonde as Regina handed her the coat as they walked out. “You are always in a hurry, aren’t you?” asked the blonde.

“Have a good night, everyone!” Regina shouted as she turned her attention to Emma, “I have to be. Air Force one is landing tonight at the airport, and I have to be there to cover the story.”

Emma stopped just outside the bathroom door as the brunette went in, “Oh, if you’d like, I could drive you to the airport.”

“Not unless you can fly.” the brunette joked as Emma let out a nervous chuckle. “Excuse me, will you? I have to change my clothes.” said Regina as she handed over a few sealed letters to Emma, “Would you be a dear and mail these out for me, please? Thanks.” 

The door was slammed right on Emma’s face, as she turned away from the door, “Good night.” she said as she walked away to exit the building, letters in hand.

It didn’t take Regina long to change clothes. Being the boss of the Daily Planet had its perks as she took the company chopper to give her a ride to the airport.

“Daily Planet Copter One, this is ground.” spoke a man from the roof tower, over to the helicopter that was ready to land on the roof of the Daily Planet.

“Planet One, go ahead.” said a voice at the other end of the receiver.

“We have Ms. Mills here for a quick ride to Metropolis Airport to meet Air Force One.”

“Roger, we’re on our way and have you in sight. Have one aboard for transport, over.” 

“Roger, Planet One. You’re cleared for landing. Wind, 0-2-0, at 1-5, gusting.”

“Altimeter 2-niner-8-niner.”

“Roger, over and out.”

The helicopter landed with success on the rooftop of the building, as Regina ran towards it, trying to hurry. She was led in with ease, as the chopper began to slowly lift off the roof. Cables that were sealed to the ground snapped up as no one noticed that one of the restraints holding those cables snapped off, causing the cable to wrap around the helicopter’s landing skids, preventing the pilot to fly off with success as he lost control of the flying transportation.

“Malfunction. I can’t get liftoff.” he spoke into his headset.

Regina immediately became alarmed as the chopper started spinning in circles, “What’s happening?”

“Set it down! Just set it down!” advised the tower.

“We’ve lost stabilizer rotor control, I can’t hold it!” shouted the pilot.

Regina screamed in fear as the helicopter spinned and spinned out of control, the pilot tried fighting for control of it without success as the machine swung over to one side, getting stuck on the letters of the building, shaking both the pilot and Regina inside of it.

“No, no! Wake up!” shouted the brunette as the pilot hit his head against the glass, passing out cold due to the impact. The door on Regina’s side swung open as the helicopter now began to slowly tilt sideways, the brunette’s eyes grew in fear as her body slid out of it, and her hands quickly grabbed a hold on to the passed out pilot. 

People down below were already gathered around as police showed up, trying to get everyone to step back from the scene that was now happening. Pictures were being taken, sirens sounded as signs of more police coming in, as more chatter from the people gathered around.

Regina tried her best to push open the pilot’s door, she had unstrapped herself from her seatbelt to be able to lean more up top. A scream was heard as her foot slipped out, causing the brunette to fly out of the dangling machine. As luck would have it, she was able to catch her fall by grabbing onto a thin strap that was hanging from inside the chopper, “Somebody help me!” she screamed out of the top of her lungs as she began to feel her hands slip - not knowing how much longer she could manage to hold on. “Help!”

Luckily, Emma got held back as she was now exiting the building only to hear Regina’s cry for help, as she looked up, seeing her hanging in mid air. The blonde didn’t waste any time as she ran away from the even bigger crowd, ripping her shirt and jacket opened as her blue suit revealed from underneath. Everyone was far too busy to notice as the blonde went through the spinning doors in amazing fast speed, blurs of red and blue in sight as she came out fully dressed in her new attire. 

Emma leaped into the air in flight as Regina’s hands slipped completely from the strap. People were screaming in horror, fingers pointing at the falling body of Regina and other’s at the flying blonde in a blue outfit and a red cape. “What the hell is that?” a man said, gazing up at this flying stranger.

Regina could practically see her whole life flash before her eyes, when suddenly she was caught in mid air as this amazing blonde woman caught her, right in her strong arms. Regina’s eyes widened in surprise as she looked down and noticed that this stranger was flying.

“Easy, miss. I’ve got you.” Emma assured her.

“You’ve got me? Who’s got you?” asked a shocked Regina, as Emma chuckled, flying back up, heading straight for the falling helicopter that had now slipped from the building top.

People gasped in wonder at how this person could simply catch this falling woman, and now seemed to be going after the helicopter. Surely, she couldn’t catch that, people thought. News reporters were already on sight recording the amazing events that were taking place.

People screamed as they saw the helicopter falling closer towards the women, but soon cheered as Emma stretched out an arm, catching the helicopter by one of the landing skids. Regina’s mouth was parted in surprise, brown eyes wide at this amazing stranger. How could someone come out of nowhere and just do all this? Her eyes landed right on the blonde as Emma looked down on her with a smile of reassurance that everything was fine now.

Emma flew back up to the rooftop of the building, placing the helicopter down slowly on the landing pad, as she slowly placed Regina down all the same. “Gentleman, this man needs help.” she informed the two gawking men from the radio tower, as they quickly moved over to help the still passed out pilot.

All Regina could do was stare at this beautiful blonde stranger in awe. Her blonde hair shining, silk and smooth over her shoulders as her green eyes fell on Regina’s surprised brown ones, “Well, I certainly hope that this little incident hasn’t put you off flying, miss.” the brunette shook her head, unable to speak as she listened to this new stranger speak again, “Statistically speaking, of course, it’s still the safest way to travel.”

Regina simply nodded as Emma began to walk away, “Wait!” she shouted as the blonde stared back at her, “Who are you?” asked Regina.

“A friend.” replied Emma as she then took off flying into the air, providing the shocked brunette with a quick wave, “Bye.”

The brunette waved back, mouth parted open as brown eyes followed the caped wonder until she was lost in the darkness of the sky. Once she was out of sight, Regina’s body tumbled down to the floor in a faint.


	3. A Name for the Headlines

Emma flew around that night, loving the view of the city just above the skies. Her blonde curls flapping in the wind along with her cape, spotting another sign of trouble as she witnessed a man climbing up a tall building with giant suction cups for glass windows strapped to his knees and a pair on his hands. He had a rope attached to him for safety, in case of a fall.

The man looked up confused, seeing Emma standing on the glass, sideways, as the cup on his right hand landed on a bright red boot.

“Hi there. Something wrong with the elevator?” she asked, causing the man to fall back as the rope snapped, screaming only growing louder as he continued to fall. 

Emma flew right past him, as she positioned herself in a standing position before reaching the very bottom of the building, catching the man’s fall as he landed right in the blonde’s arms and form. The man was in awe as the blonde landed on the pavement near a police officer, “Officer.” she shouted, getting the older man’s attention.

She placed the robber down with one hand, as she shook the police officer’s hand, “Good evening, officer Mooney. Well, they say confession is good for the soul.” she reached into the robber’s pouch, showing the cop a few diamond necklaces, “I’d listen to this man. Take him away.” she said as she flew away right after, leaving both men in awe, as the cop snapped handcuffs on the robber.

Immediately after, her hearing caught the sound of gunshots in the distance along with police sirens. It was a confrontation between a few police officers and a few other robbers in ski masks who had just stolen a giant amount of money. 

Both parties shooting at one another, as the robbers quickly jumped on a boat, smiling as they thought they got away. Two of the suspects were already grinning and counting money from out of the bags they had filled. Their smiles soon gone as they saw a blonde woman in a blue costume standing on the front of the boat with her arms crossed to her chest.

A third man came out from a compartment underneath, sneaking behind Emma as he whacked her on the head with a crowbar, only to be shocked when she was still standing in place with her arms crossed, leaving the crowbar to vibrate due to nothing being able to hurt her.

Emma turned to look at the third goon just over her shoulder, “Bad vibrations?” she asked calmly, still standing in place.

Officer Mooney was over at the police station, speaking to his sergeant about the flying blonde woman he had seen that night, still in awe, “Sergeant, you don’t believe me. I swear, flying. With a big red cape and red bright boots, as well.” 

“Watch the desk. “ the sergeant ordered another officer as he made his way down towards Officer Mooney, chuckling.

“Quick as a wink, she was gone. Flew up in the air again, she did, like a big blue bird.” Mooney said.

“Like a big blue bird…” the sergeant repeated, not believing him.

“You don’t believe me.”

“With bright red boots.” said the man as he patted Mooney’s shoulder and walked him out the doors of the precinct, “Why don’t you take the night off, go back to Murphy’s bar and continue what you started? I’ll be off in a few minutes and I’ll meet you there myself.”

Their eyes went wide as they saw a giant boat placed just outside the police department with robbers tied down to its rails, and gazed upon the mysterious blonde in a blue and red costume, as she flew off into the air.

“Mooney, the first bottle’s on me. Let me get my hat.” the sergeant said as he went back inside.

The night wasn’t over yet, for Emma still made good time, enough to rescue a girl’s cat who got stuck up in a tree, causing the girl to run into her house and tell her mother all about how she saw a blonde woman fly down from the sky and got her cat Frisky down for her. As well as saving a falling plane after one of its engines was struck down by a lightning strike, leaving the pilot and co-pilot in awe, just as everyone else who had had a run in with her that same night.  
____________________

By morning, the whole world knew about this miraculous hero just by switching on their televisions and watching the news. Report after report showed all the events of last night in which Emma took part in. Some calling her a hero, others calling her a hoax.

It was a news coverage that everyone was amazed in watching, everyone but Robert Gold - who was furious. He was the richest man alive, but never by doing an honest day work. Although, he had a brilliant mind - but was only ever interested in doing it for evil, ever only interested in money and power.

“Ms. Midas! Turn that off.” he ordered as he was swimming around his indoor swimming pool.

“Bobby, what’s the story on this girl? Do you think she’s the genuine article?” Kathryn asked as she remained seated in one of the lounge chairs.

“If she is, she’s not from this world.” Gold replied.

“Why?”

“If any human being were going to perpetuate such a fantastic hoax it would have been me.” said Gold.

A small sized, scruffy bearded man was moving around Gold’s underground house as he fluffed the man’s pillows.

“Leroy! My robe!” Gold ordered, to which the smaller man grabbed it in a flash as he ran right to him, walking into the swimming pool, as he placed a long, navy colored bathrobe around Gold’s body as he was barely walking out of the pool, his feet and ankles still inside the water. “It all fits somehow, her coming here to Metropolis and at this particular time. There’s kind of a cruel justice about it. To commit the crime of the century a man would just naturally want to face the challenge of the century.”

“Listen, Mr. Gold, maybe this girl that flies is just sort of passing through.”

“Passing through? Not on your life, Leroy; which I would gladly sacrifice, by the way for the opportunity of destroying everything that she represents.” Gold replied as he closed up his robe around him. “And, Leroy, by the way… next time, put my robe on after I’m out of the pool.”

Leroy looked down at the soaked ends of Mr. Gold’s robe as a gasp escaped him, knowing he had screwed up that simple task.  
____________________

“Now look. The Post: “It flies.” said Regina as she slammed a newspaper from a competitor on her desk as she had gathered everyone for a morning meeting, “The News: “Look Ma, no wires.” she slammed another newspaper on top of the previous one, and then another, all talking about the clumsy blonde standing before her in between all the crowds of co-workers, “The Times: “Blue bomb buzzes Metropolis.’ We have the story of the century here. I want the name of this flying whatchamacallit to go with the Planet like bacon and eggs.” she ordered, eyeing everyone in the room.

“I don’t think that she would land herself to any cheap promotion schemes, Ms. Mills.” spoke a shy Emma.

“Exactly how would you know that, Ms. Swan?” asked Regina in all seriousness, as every gaze fell upon the clumsy blonde.

“Uh… Just a first impression.” replied Emma.

“Anyway, who’s talking cheap? I’ll make her a partner if I have to.” Regina assured, her fist banging on her desk, “I want the real story. I want the inside scoop on this woman. Does she have a family? Where does she live? What does the S stand for?” she walked around, eyeing her employers, “Why does she fly?” she passes by Emma, as her piercing brown eyes land on her, “Does she have a boyfriend or a girlfriend maybe?”

Emma couldn’t help but blush a bit as her eyes just looked away from Regina’s.

Regina took her place by her desk as she looked over at everyone in her office, “What are you all standing around for? Let's get to work!”

Everyone quickly made their way out, as Regina took a seat, moving the newspapers out of the way, she quickly reached down for her bag, as she opened it to get a cigarette, when she noticed a folded piece of paper poking out of it that hadn’t been there before. Taking it in her hands, she unfolded it, reading it to herself.

_Tonight at eight. Your place. Hopefully. - A Friend._

Emma was just making her way out of Regina’s doorway, of course she allowed everyone to walk out before her, she knew the brunette would find her note and read it, as she so well heard from a distance using her super hearing as the corners of her lips lifted up in a smirk. Anxiously awaiting for tonight. 

It was obvious that Emma had a crush on Regina Mills. Everyone around the office could see it, but what chances did she have as just shy, clumsy Emma Swan? It was more than clear to her that Regina wasn’t interested in Emma Swan. Showing up as her true self however- that was another story.  
____________________

Regina waited outside her balcony, constantly looking up for any sign of this wondrous stranger in blue. Her watch now marked 8:05 as the brunette was already growing inpatient. She had set out two glasses of wine for the evening, not wanting to be a rude host.

“Eight o’clock, she says. Story of my life.” says Regina as she takes a sip from her wine glass, thinking she’s been stood up.

But, just as the brunette took a seat in one of her chairs from her apartment’s balcony, Emma flew in, gracefully landing on the edge of the same balcony.

“Good evening, Ms. Mills.” she greeted, causing Regina to jump up, almost choking on her wine.

She stumbled with her words, at the sight of this amazing stranger. She was even better looking up close without her rushing off to save the next person that needed her help.

“Uh, hi.” said the brunette as she smiled over at Emma.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you have plans this evening?” asked Emma, seeing an extra wine glass on her outdoor table, along with a simple purple colored evening gown, looking absolutely stunning.

“Oh, no.” Regina quickly replied.

“Listen, it’s no trouble for me to come back later.”

“No!” Regina shouted as she quickly stood from her chair, “Don’t move!” she quickly ran up to Emma who was still standing on the ledge, feeling like a teenage girl in her presence, letting out a nervous chuckle, “I mean… of course, you can move, just don’t fly away.”

Emma smiled, enjoying the brunette’s nervousness around her for once, as she jumped down off the ledge and walked over to the balcony, her red long cape swaying side to side as she walked, “I’m sorry to drop in on you like this, Ms. Mills. But, I’ve been thinking, you know, there must be a lot of questions about me that people would like to know the answers to.” 

“Of course, yes.” Regina nodded as she ran back to the table, grabbing a hold of a carton of cigarettes first as she placed one in her mouth before grabbing her notepad and pen.

Emma knowing all of this woman’s habits by now, made a suggestion, “You really shouldn’t smoke, you know, Ms. Mills.” 

Regina looked over her shoulder at the blonde with a smirk, “Don’t tell me. Lung cancer, right?”

Emma’s eyes focused on Regina’s back as she took a look at the woman’s lungs using her x-ray vision, sighing with relief, “Well, not yet, thank goodness.”

This made the brunette put her cigarette right out as she held a glass of wine, looking over at Emma, who was walking closer towards her, “Would you like a glass of wine?”

“No, thanks, I never drink when I fly.” Emma couldn’t help herself as she looked into the fancy apartment, “Nice place.”

“Oh, thank you.” Regina smiled as she motioned towards the chairs for her to take a seat, “Should we get started with the interview?” 

Emma nodded as she quickly held out Regina’s chair for her to sit down first, giving her a warm smile.

“Thank you.” the brunette blushed at the kind gesture as she took her place in the chair, Emma sitting right after, crossing one leg over the other for more comfort.

Regina’s eyes quickly traveled to those legs, as the shortness of that skirt exposed her legs quite well, shaking her head to concentrate on the paper, “Well, uh, let’s start with your vital statistics. Are you married?”

Emma chuckled, “No. No, I’m not.”

“Do you have a boyfriend or… a girlfriend?” she asked this question with a more serious tone, hoping to God she didn’t.

“Ah, no, I don’t, but if I did, Ms. Mills, you’d be the first to know about it.” Emma couldn’t help but smirk at her flirtatious reply towards the brunette, her green eyes locking onto beautiful brown orbs as Regina smiled and possibly even blushed at the blonde’s flirtyness. 

“How old are you?” asked Regina, after she finished writing down Emma’s last answer.

“Twenty-seven.” 

Regina stared in surprise, she knew the girl was young, but she felt so out of place suddenly crushing on someone who was ten years younger than she was. Her hand scribbled down the answer, as she asked her next question, “How tall are you?”

“About 5’5.” 

“And how much do you weigh?” 

Emma looked up, trying to remember her actual super weight, “Mm, about 2, 225.” she answered as if it were a normal thing, because to her it was, given that she wasn’t from earth. She weighed more than a regular human being.

“Two…” Regina glanced over at her in surprise, as her hand stopped writing, “225?”

Emma smirked as she nodded with a shrug.

Regina chuckled, thinking to herself, that of course someone this perfect couldn’t be from planet earth itself. Her hand getting back to writing, “Well, I assume that your…” her eyes locked on the blonde’s green ones as she finished her question, “the rest of your bodily functions are normal?”

“I’m sorry. I beg your pardon?” Emma’s brows furrow.

Regina placed her elbows on the table, as she leaned in, resting her chin on her hands, “Well, putting it delicately…” she stumbled on her words as Emma leaned in, losing herself in the blonde’s beautiful green eyes, “do you… eat?” 

Of course, that’s not what she was actually wondering, nor what she wanted to ask her. But, as attracted as she was to this goddess of a woman- she needed to remain professional.

Emma smiled, knowing well what she meant but kept it professional as well, “Yes. Yes, I do. When I’m hungry.” she nodded.

“Of course, you do.” a laugh escaped the brunette as she shook her head at her own question as she wrote it down, “Well, then, is it true that you can see through anything?” she asked, standing up from her seat, Emma following her not far behind.

“Yes, I can. Well, pretty much.” replied Emma.

“And that you’re totally impervious to pain?” the brunette asked as she wrote all this down, standing behind a big flower pot, which was made out of lead.

”Well, so far.” 

Regina kept her hand writing, her eyes glued to the notepad as she asked her next question, “What color underwear am I wearing?”

Emma tried using her x-ray vision, only to discover she couldn’t see through lead, “Hm.” her brows furrowed.

“I’m sorry. I embarrassed you, didn’t I?” asked Regina, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

“Oh, no.” the blonde assured.

“I did.” the brunette chuckled.

“No, not at all. It’s just that this planter must be made of lead.” she motioned towards it as she continued to inform her, “You see, I sort of have a problem seeing through lead.” 

“That’s interesting.” she replied as she quickly wrote it down, “Do you have a first name?” she asked as she moved away from the planter.

“Black.”

“What?” Regina quirked a brow at the blonde’s sudden answer.

Emma’s eyes looked down (meaning the color of the brunette’s underwear), as she looked back into those brown eyes with a smirk on her thin lips, “Black.”

Regina couldn’t help but blush as a smirk formed on her red crimson lips.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Mills. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

“Oh, no. You didn’t embarrass me.” she chuckled, trying to hide her blushing as she thought of another question, “What’s your background? Where are you from?”

“Well, that’s kind of hard to explain, actually. You see, I’m from…” Emma’s eyes looked up towards the sky, “Well, pretty far away. Another galaxy, as a matter of fact.” her eyes shifting back to Regina as she wrote all this down. “I come from a planet called Krypton.”

“Is that with a C-R-I?” asked the brunette as her hand kept up its scribbles.

“No, actually it’s with a K-R-Y.” replied the blonde as she stood closer to Regina.

Regina nodded as she asked an off the record question, “Do you like black?”

Their eyes connected as they both looked up.

“I like black very much, Regina.” she smirked as her eyes shined, enjoying their flirting.

“Why are you here?” the brunette murmured, lost in those green eyes that were staring back at her, “There must be a reason for you to be here.”

“Yes. I’m here to fight for truth and justice and the American way.” Emma nodded.

Regina couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m sorry to inform you that you’re going to end up fighting every elected official in this country.”

“I’m sure you don’t really mean that, Regina.” Emma chuckled.

“I don’t believe this.” the brunette shook her head, because who would care enough to suddenly show up and want to change the world for the better?

“Regina.” green eyes pierced brown ones as she looked right into Regina’s eyes, “I never lie.”

Regina nodded as she moved on to her next question, she could get lost in those eyes, “Just how fast do you fly?”

“I don’t know, really. You know, I never actually bothered to time myself.” replied Emma, as Regina scribbled down her answer, “Say… why don’t we find out?” she asked, walking closer to Regina.

“And how do you suppose we do that?”

Emma nodded her head as she looked up, “Take a ride with me?”

“You mean I can fly? The brunette arched a brow as she smirked.

“Actually, I’d be handling the flying, if that’s okay.” 

Regina couldn’t think of anything to say, but chuckled as she walked away.

Emma followed her as she smirked, “Wait a minute. Where are you going?” 

The brunette turned back around, looking right at the blonde, “Are you serious?”

“Sure.” Emma extended her hand, offering the brunette to take it as she walked over to her, “What’s the matter, don’t you want to go?”

Regina nodded as she found herself lost in those green eyes, yet again.

Emma took the notebook and pen from her hands as she placed them on the table, “You won’t need these.”

“I need a sweater, it must be kind of cold.” said Regina.

Emma smiled as she took the brunettes hand and guided her near the ledge, intertwining their fingers, “You’ll be warm enough. You ready?”

“Graham, my employer…” she corrected herself, feeling lost in the blonde’s green eyes again, “said that you’re just a figment of somebody’s imagination. Like Peter Pan.”

“Graham. Who’s that, your boyfriend?” 

Regina’s brows met her hairline in surprise, “Graham? Oh, no. No.” 

“Peter Pan, huh?” she chuckled, “Peter Pan flew with children, Regina. In a fairy tale.”

Emma placed herself behind Regina, as her hands held her from her waist, lifting up in the air as slow as possible. A gasp was heard from Regina as they took off, which brought a smile to the blonde’s face, as she held onto her while they flew.

Regina couldn’t believe it. She was literally up in the air with this beautiful stranger- flying. In her arms. Holding her as if she weighed absolutely nothing. Looking even more like a God sent from the heavens as her cape and hair flapped in the wind right before her eyes.

The night was peaceful, the view from the city was spectacular. Even more so with the blonde woman’s company.

Regina feeling like a teenager again, eyes focused on Emma’s smile as she could tell the blonde was just as happy as she was. Suddenly, Emma pulled her closer towards her, as Regina’s arms rested around the blonde’s neck- both feeling incredibly lost in each other’s gazes. 

The brunette’s mind was positively swimming in many adoring, loving thoughts towards this wonderful traveler. The way those green eyes looked right at her. Out of all the women in the whole world and she chose her. Regina was so lost, she hadn’t noticed Emma lifting up higher into the air, just above the cloud, where billions of stars surrounded them both.

The moon was full tonight. This night had become absolutely perfect for the both of them. Emma could finally, some way, somehow let Regina know just how she felt about her.

They flew for a good amount of time around the city, as Emma scooped her up into her arms, in a cradling position as she flew her back down onto her balcony, setting her down as gently as possible. Both still remaining close to each other.

“We forgot to time ourselves.” said Emma as Regina only nodded, still on cloud nine, “Maybe next time. Good night, Regina.” Emma gave Regina one last smile for the night before flying off, disappearing into the distance.

“What a supergirl.” Regina smiled as she retrieved her notepad and pen from the table as a name for the new caped wonder hit her for the headlines tomorrow, “Supergirl.”


	4. Where There's a Hero, There's a Villain

“Now then… given the exact location of the galaxy she mentions and the proximity to our own solar system, it's amazing. Amazing. Too good to be true.” said Gold as he made his way up the ladder, looking through one of his top shelves of millions of books.

“It’s too good to be true. She’s 5’5”, has blonde hair, green eyes, doesn’t drink, doesn’t smoke and tells the truth.” Kathryn said as she held out today’s newspaper along with Leroy with the interview given by Regina Mills herself. Emma’s head shot picture placed in front with the title **I SPENT THE NIGHT WITH SUPERGIRL!** In big black bold lettering.

“Ms. Midas, some people could read War and Peace and come away thinking it’s a simple adventure story. Others can read the ingredients on a chewing gum wrapper and unlock the secrets of the universe.” replied Gold as he stood on his ladder, looking down at them.

“Bobby, what does chewing gum have to do with the secrets of the universe?” asked Kathryn. 

Gold sighed in irritation and went back to looking for a specific book on the shelves, “N… N…” he said to himself out loud.

“M! You want M, Mr. Gold? Coming right up!” said Leroy as he slid the ladder across the shelves, leaving Gold hanging on the shelves as his hands held onto the edges.

“N! N, N, N, Leroy! N as in Neanderthal!” he shouted, “And L as in ladder!” 

“Ladder! Right away, Mr. Gold!” Leroy brought the ladder back under Gold’s feet, “I’m sorry, Mr. Gold, I-” a grunt escaped him as he felt Gold step on his fingers, leaving his foot pressed down on them as he moved the ladder across the shelf with a book in hand as Leroy struggled to walk along from the bottom.

“In the interview she says that the planet Krypton exploded in 1948. The ridiculous little freak took three years in a rocket ship to get to Earth. Ergo…”

As Gold made his way down the ladder and sat behind his desk, while he looked through the book he had pulled off the shelf, Leroy blew on his fingers that were still throbbing from being stepped on.

Gold looked up from behind his glasses directly at Leroy, “Do you know why the number 200 is so vitally descriptive to both you and me? It’s your weight and my IQ.” he looked across the room towards Kathryn, “Now, think, people, think. Deductive reasoning, that’s the name of the game.” his eyes focused again on the book he held in his hands, “Fragments from the planet Krypton exploded and went into outer space. It is reasonable to assume that some of those particles of debris drifted to Earth.”

“Meteorites!” shouted Kathryn. 

Gold could practically see the light bulb go on, on top of Kathryn’s head as he nodded in confirmation. He ripped a page from his book that confirmed a location as to where a meteor rock was found. As Gold tossed the paper into the air, Leroy followed it with his eyes until it fell into his hands, handing it immediately to Kathryn.

Kathryn read the page as she spoke out loud to Gold, “A meteorite found in Addis Ababa?” her brows furrowed in confusion as she looked up at the older man, “So what?”

“So what? You mean, to us they are just meteorites.” he continued as Kathryn nodded, “Fair enough. But the level of specific radioactivity is so high to anyone from the planet Krypton, this substance is lethal.”

Leroy looked very confused as he took the page from Kathryn’s hands and looked it over, staring soon after at Gold, “Wait a minute, Mr. Gold. You mean fire and bullets can’t hurt this girl, but this stuff here…”

“Will kill her.” everyone said in unison.

“Oh!” Leroy smiled as he finally understood what was going on.

Gold had a smirk to him as an evil plan was already cooking up in his head, “Doesn’t it give you kind of a shudder of electricity through you to be in the same room with me?”

Kathryn chuckled, “Not like the one you’ll get when you try to lay that rock on her. She can see you coming from miles with those super peepers of hers.”

Gold rolled his eyes as he removed his glasses, “Oh, Lord, you gave them eyes, but they cannot see. Nor can Supergirl, through lead.”

Kathryn’s light bulb went off yet again, finally understanding Gold’s full plan, “She can’t see through lead.”

Gold nodded with that same smirk still on his lips, “And kryptonite will destroy her.” 

Gold definitely had a plan that couldn’t possibly fail.   
____________________

Out in the countryside, an eighteen wheeler drove by, carrying a missile strapped to the back, while it was being guarded by at least three army vehicles. Gold stood nearby, dressed and ready in a EMT uniform. He held a small remote control in his hands as tires were heard screeching off in the distance. A mint green colored car came driving by, as it was controlled by Gold himself. All part of his plan. He pressed a button on the remote, causing the vehicle to crash on it’s own as it slid across the empty road, rolling a couple of times until it landed back on its four wheels.

Shortly after, the three army jeeps that were guarding the eighteen wheeler stopped on the side of the road, every soldier that occupied the vehicles made their way out as their eyes now fell upon Kathryn’s body that laid out in the middle of the road, next to the now crashed car, pretending to be passed out. Wearing a rather short skirted, red dress.

“Hey, look at this. It looks pretty bad.” a soldier said, the entire group gathering around Kathryn’s body.

“Alright, get on the radio and get an ambulance down here. I don’t want to hold this convoy more than I have to.” said the General himself, his eyes focused on Kathryn as one of his soldiers ran to one of the jeeps to call for an ambulance.

Of course, while they were all preoccupied with the well being of the blonde that laid flat on the middle of the road, not even taking notice that Leroy was underneath the missile, tampering with the keypad that was underneath it as he looked at his arm. He typed up the numbers that Gold had given him so that the missile would go to where he wanted and not the military.

Gold came by driving an ambulance as he picked up Kathryn. Every single soldier were drooling over the blonde woman that they didn’t even bother to take notice that Gold was alone.

Once in the ambulance and away from the military- with Kathryn now sitting happily in the passenger seat- Gold pulled over after a while as Leroy came running down a hill towards the vehicle. A happy, and excited smile on his face as he mounted the ambulance.

“I did it!” he continued through pants, beads of sweat decorating his forehead as he removed his hat, “I did it, Mr. Gold!”

Gold nodded, smiling, “Alright, Leroy. Now, listen, it’s not that I don’t trust you, but uh… well, I don’t trust you, Leroy.” he looked over his shoulder at the man, quickly looking back at the road again, “What did you do? Walk me through it.”

“Well…” Leroy lifted up his sleeve, exposing his forearm as he pointed out the numbers that were written on it in the order he typed them in, “I set the first directional vector to uh, 38. The second one to 67, and the third one to uh, 117.”

“What about the fourth one?” Gold asked, quickly looking over at the man over his shoulder.

Leroy’s brows furrowed as his smile soon disappeared, “What- what fourth one?”

There was a sudden confused look on Gold’s face, “Wait a minute, wait. You said you set the third one to 117?”

Leroy nodded, showing his boss his arm, “Yes, sir. See, I wrote it down, Mr. Gold. I wrote it down.”

Gold shook his head, already growing upset at the man, “Leroy,” his hand hit the steering wheel in anger, “Leroy! The third one was supposed to be 11, and the fourth one 7.”

“Oh… gee. Oh, gee, Mr Gold.” Leroy nervously looked down at his arm, “Oh, see. I guess my arm wasn’t long enough,” he showed Gold his arm, “See?”

Gold grew angrier, “Leroy, would you like to see a long arm?”

“Mr. Gold, I’m so-”

“Leroy! Would you like to see a very, very long arm?” Gold shouted as he soon moved to the back seat, reaching for Leroy to strangle him for his mistake, all while Kathryn was quick to reach for the steering wheel in a panic.

A while later, they tried again. This time, while Gold and Leroy drove an eighteen wheeler of their own to block off the road for the army. Which they soon stopped, dismounting their vehicles as Gold and Leroy did the same. While both men acted clueless to what was going on, Kathryn sneaked underneath the missile as she typed in the right coordinates with success.  
____________________

"Hi everyone!" Emma smiled greedingly as everyone mumbled their good mornings at the Daily Planet.

"Hi, Swan!" Ingrid smiled brightly at the blonde as she was passing through.

"Oh, hi, Ingrid. Say, have you seen Ms. Mills around by any chance?" Emma asked, not having seen the brunette all morning.

"Last I heard, she was out in the West doing an interview, looking into a land fraud deal. She took Graham along with her on his first big assignment. Some guy wants to buy land out there for incredible prices," she chuckled, shaking her head at the crazy thought, "Can you believe it? Who'd want to be in a desert?”

“Well, golly, that doesn’t make sense.”

Ingrid chuckled once more, “The world doesn’t make sense, Swan, you ought to know that.” she reached for a newspaper article, handing it over to Emma, “Just take a look at this article about a dispatch from Addis Ababa. People break into a museum at night, kill two people and what do they steal? A worthless piece of meteorite.”

“Well, frankly, I’ve never been able to understand violence in any form.” Emma replied, her eyes looking up at the woman after reading through the article. Her index finger pushing up at her glasses.

Ingrid smiled over at the blonde, “I know that about you, Swan. You know, I see myself a lot in you. I was once…”

A loud whistling sound was heard from the distance, really close as if they were meant for only Emma to hear. Ingrid’s voice was blocked out as Emma couldn’t help but cover her ears due to the loud, random sound. She blinked several times as Gold’s voice echoed around her.

_“Gold here. Only one thing alive with less than four legs can hear this frequency, Supergirl, and that’s you. In approximately five minutes, a poison gas pellet containing Propane-Lithium compound will be released through thousands of air ducts in the city effectively annihilating half the population of Metropolis.”_

Emma adjusted her glasses once more, slowly walking away from Ingrid who kept talking up a storm- her back turned as she shuffled through papers while still talking to the blonde.

_“I know it all seems a bit much but how else was I going to meet you, Supergirl? I knew you’d never accept an invitation to tea. But a disaster, with people in danger People who need help. Well, I just knew you couldn’t resist the chance to sort of pitch in. Know what I mean?”_

Emma entered an office that was empty with no people in sight, pulling up the blinds to the window. She crossed over, sitting on the ledge, dropping off the window as she quickly undressed and flew off in a hurry. Her red cape and blonde hair flapping in the wind with force.

_“There’s a strong streak of good in you, Supergirl. But then, nobody’s perfect. Almost nobody.”_

Emma picked up speed, already picking up Gold’s location. She landed with ease on her feet as people excitedly crowded around her. She placed a hand out, her eyes glancing at every single person there, “Everyone stand back, please. Stand back. There’s nothing to worry about.” With that being said, the blonde spun around so fast, she drilled a hole in the concrete as she travelled underground.  
____________________

Leroy's eyes widened as he was listening at the big steel door. A rumbling sound was able to be heard, as well as felt while their surroundings began to shake.

"I think she's coming, Mr. Gold!" said Leroy, placing his ear back onto the cold door. His eyes suddenly growing bigger than before at the sight of the steel door being slowly pushed open. "She's definitely coming, Mr. Gold." 

Gold's eyes followed Leroy as he cowardly ran to stand behind him. Kathryn peeked out curiously from behind a gold curtain as Emma gave one last push to the big steel door, causing it to crash onto the floor. Gold remained calmly seated at his desk with his feet propped up.

"It's open, come in." Gold grinned calmly as Emma made her way towards him. "My attorney will be in touch with you about the damage to the door. Leroy, take the lady's cape."

Emma's eyes moved from Gold to Leroy, stopping the shorter man right in his tracks as she gave him a deadly glare.

"I don't think she wants me to, Mr. Gold." 

“Alright, Gold, where’s the gas pellet?” Emma’s eyes looked over at Gold.

“Somewhere…” Gold chuckled, sitting calmly at his desk, “in the back of my mind, actually. It’s a little idea I was toying with.”

“Is that how a warped brain like yours gets its kicks? By planning the death of innocent people?”

“No, by causing the death of innocent people.” Gold’s voice was as calm as could be.

Meanwhile, two rockets were launched off into the air, all while Gold showed off his plans to Emma, pointing towards a map he had as part of the marbled floor.

“Now, as you may or may not know, I am, as they say… very heavy into real estate.” he walked around slowly as the blonde followed, her eyes set on the man, “In order to make money in that game, you have to buy for a little and sell for a lot, right?” he turned to Leroy, as he quickly nodded in agreement.

“Right.”

Gold nodded, his eyes focused on Emma once again, “So, the problem. How to make the land more valuable between the time you buy it, and the time you sell it. Now, this is California.” Leroy quickly placed a transparent sheet, with the state of California drawn out, containing new labels of places the older man had planned to take over. “The richest, most populous state in the union.”

“I don’t need a geography lesson from you, Gold.”

“Oh, yes, of course, you’ve been there. I do forget, you get around, don’t you?” Gold let out a small cackling sound, pearly white teeth exposed, “Now, where was I?”

“California.” Leroy stood up from placing the transparent layout on the marbled floor. Emma’s eyes moving from him to Gold in one quick move.

“California, right.” Gold nodded, continuing, “The San Andreas Fault. Maybe you’ve heard of it?”

“Yes. It’s the joining together of two land masses.” the blonde looked up from the map towards Gold, “The fault line is unstable and shifting which is why you get earthquakes in California from time to time.”

Gold grinned, truly impressed, “Wonderful. I couldn’t have said it better myself.” he pointed towards the state of California, guiding his cane throughout a red line, “Everything West of this line is the richest, most expensive real estate in the world. San Diego, Los Angeles, San Francisco.” he pointed again, “Everything on this side of the line is just hundreds and hundreds of miles of worthless desert land which just so happens to be owned by…” 

A whooshing sound was heard, same with Leroy grunting and jumping where he stood as he felt Gold’s cane hit his leg in one quick motion.

“Oh, uh, Robert Gold Incorporated.” said Leroy, staring right at the blonde before them.

Robert grinned, “Now, call me foolish, call me irresponsible.” he shrugged, chuckling, “It occurs to me that a 500 megaton bomb planted at just the proper point, would, uh…” 

Emma’s eyes looked towards where his cane was pointing, her brows creased with worry, “Would destroy most of California.” she looked up at Gold, “Millions of innocent people would be killed. The West Coast as we know it would…”

“Fall into the sea.” Gold mockingly waved, “Bye bye, California. Hello new West Coast. My West Coast,” he pointed out to a new layout of the state of California that Leroy had laid out before them, “Costa del Gold, Goldville, Marina del Gold,” Emma shook her head, a smirk on her lips at his crazy idea as Gold continued, “Leroyburg…” his eyes looked up at a nervous Leroy, “Leroyville?”

“Ms. Midas, she has her own place-” Leroy shifted nervously.

“Leroyburg?”

“It’s a little-bitty place, Mr. Gold-”

“Leroyburg?” Gold’s voice went up an octave, growing upset.

“Okay, I’ll just wipe it off.” Leroy quickly bent down, wiping off his name as it was written out in marker.

“You’re a dreamer, Gold.” Emma moved around him, her eyes focused, “A sick, twisted dreamer. Your plan couldn’t possibly work.”

“I’ll admit, there were a few problems. Adjusting the precise trajectory of the missile. Finding the optimum stress point for the fault line itself. Which, by the way is target zero, right…” he pointed his cane to the exact spot on the map, slamming it down hard, causing the plastic to crack, “here.”

As the military noticed that the rockets weren’t heading the direction they were meant to go. The army tried aborting the mission with failure as there was no way to do so.

“Well, what do you think? Interesting?” Gold entered his living room as Emma followed him in tow.

“Well, your theory’s quite impressive, Gold.” replied Emma.

Gold turned to Leroy, “Leroy, would you go to the viewing room, please?” his eyes fell back on Emma as Leroy left the room.

“But as for the rest, it’s nothing but a sick fantasy.”

Gold chuckled, “Fantasy? No. It’s history. It’s happening, Supergirl.” he leaned on his cane, “Ms. Midas!” he shouted.

Kathryn came in running in a hurry, “Yes, Robert?”

“Where’s the rocket now?” he asked.

“It’s going like a bat over the Grand Canyon. So, is the other one.” Kathryn smiled.

Emma’s eyes widened, piercing through Gold, “The other one? There’s two of them?”

At the snap of Gold’s fingers, both Kathryn and Leroy left the room. Gold sat down on top of a chest made out completely of lead, looking up at Emma as she stood before him, “Yes, Supergirl. Double jeopardy. Even you, with your great speed, couldn’t stop both of them. While I, on the other hand, could stop them both with my detonator.”

Emma walked up to him, clearly upset, “Alright, Gold. Where is it?” Gold actually gasped in surprise as the blonde gripped tightly to his shirt, easily picking him up in the air, his feet hanging in mid air, “Where’s the detonator?”

Gold’s head, as well as his gaze turned towards his left, as did Emma’s. He grunted as the blonde released him, his body plopping back down onto the chest. Her green eyes focused towards the room, using her x-ray vision towards Gold’s safe and drawers on his desk. None containing said detonator.

She turned back towards Gold, looking at the chest that was underneath him, “You diseased maniac.” she walked towards him, “Did you really think you could hide it from me by encasing it in lead?” Gold grunted as Emma grabbed onto his suit jacket, easily tossing him towards his couch, “I’ll mold this box into your prison bars.”

“Don’t touch that.” Gold held out his hand in warning. Smirking as Emma’s features were no longer angry, but scared as inside the chest was a glowing, green meteorite rock- staring deadly at her. “I told you.”

Emma slowly stepped back, feeling as her whole body burned, becoming weak by the meteor. She had never known of anything that could possibly make her weak, or hurt her in any way. But, this piece of glowing rock did. And it was painful. Her eyes remained on the item as she kept stepping back.

“It’s kryptonite, Supergirl.” Gold explained, grinning victoriously, that something out of this world could actually hurt the famous girl of steel, “A little souvenir from the old hometown. I’ve spared no expense to make you feel right at home.” he walked towards the chest, bending to pick up the rock as it hung from a heavy chain, walking calmly towards Emma as she held out her hand to stop him, backing away slowly from him. “You were great in your day, Supergirl. But it just stands to reason. When it came time to cash in your chips this old, diseased maniac would be your banker.”

Emma’s eyes began to weakly droop as her body leaned up against the cold concrete wall. Gold following suit.

“Mind over muscle.” he hung the meteor around the blonde’s neck by the chain like a necklace, holding onto it preventing her body from collapsing on him on his floor.

“You don’t… even care… where the other missile is headed, do you?” her voice sounded just as weak as she felt, breathing out every word. She grunted in pain as Gold guided her to walk towards his pool.

“Certainly, I do. I know exactly where it’s headed. Hackensack, New Jersey.”

Emma groaned in pain as her body fell weakly into the pool after Gold released her. Gold grinned as the water splashed to the weight of the blonde’s body, floating within the deep end.

“I have to leave you now. No hard feelings. We all have our little faults. Mine’s in California.” Gold walked towards a light switch, leaving a dark doom as he walked his way out.

“Robert, my mother lives in Hackensack.” Kathryn’s voice broke at the thought of her mother dying because of his crazy doings. She filled even more with worry as Gold silently looked down at his watch, and shook his head at her. Leaving without any remorse.


	5. A New Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it to the end of Part 1, I hope you've enjoyed this wild ride with all the changes I made to it! :) As you may have noticed, these ff's will be written in the same year the films were made. So things such as technology won't be as advanced as they are today. Stay tuned for Part 2 in Chapter 6...

Kathryn paced back and forth, filled with worry as she looked over to the giant computer screen Gold had before them. Indications of where the missiles were ready to hit.

Emma struggled under the pool water, trying her best to use any strength she had to rip the chain off of her. All with no luck. The kryptonite was making her too weak. She gasped for air as she was able to swim upward, groaning in pain. She needed to find a way out of here. She needed to stop those missiles from hitting their destination. Save all those people- save Regina. She absolutely couldn’t allow her to be in any type of danger. Her eyes looked over to someone hiding behind one of Gold’s many statues in that very room. It was Kathryn.

“Ms. Midas.” her voice weakly called out to the blonde as she was about to leave the room again, “Ms. Midas… please. You can’t- you can’t just stand there,” she spat out water that entered her mouth as she struggled to stay afloat, “You can’t just stand there and let innocent people, millions of innocent people die.”

“Maybe.” Kathryn replied, looking over her shoulder for Gold.

“Please.” Emma pleaded, “Please, help me save them.”

“If I help you, do you promise to save my mother first?” Kathryn asked her.

Emma gasped for air, “But Regina and Graham…”

“Oh, but my mother comes first. If you promise me, I’ll believe you because you always tell the truth.” Kathryn’s voice was filled with such despair, it made Emma simply nod.

“I promise. I promise.”

Kathryn dived into the pool as Emma went down under water once again, too weak to stay up float any longer. She swam to the shore side of the pool, leaning Emma up against the wall, quickly removing the heavy chain around her neck. As she tossed it across the room, the chains landed on a lid with big enough holes that lead to the sewers. 

At the lost sight of the meteor, Emma’s body felt strong again, gaining her composure as she looked over at Kathryn, “Thank you, Ms. Midas.” she smiled, pushing herself to her feet, “Stand aside now. I wouldn’t stay here if I were you.”

Kathryn was left, soaking wet, looking up as Emma took off flying with such force that she made a hole in the roof.

Regina was driving her Mercedes along the hot desert. Graham walked his way towards the Hoover Dam, standing on it as he began taking pictures of the beautiful scenery before him. All while both missiles continued their journey. Right behind them, was Emma, as promised was flying behind the missile traveling West. She picked up her flying speed, reaching out towards the missile, both her hands grasping onto the back part as she flew it upward towards outer space.

Gold stood from his seat immediately, furious at the realization that the only explanation for the missile to be changing course so suddenly, would only be because Supergirl had escaped.

As Emma tossed the missile far off into space, her head turned to a sudden explosion as the other missile struck on earth. Her lips parted in fear, her eyes grew wide. Graham stared in amazement as before him the Hoover Dam began to shake as it cracked. The Golden Gate Bridge began collapsing, tires screeched from cars that drove by, pedestrians losing control of their vehicles as a chain of cars crashing against each other were caused. Kids inside a school bus screamed in fear as the front part of it hung from the bridge. The cables from the bridge began snapping off.

Regina was driving past a gas station she had stumbled upon in the desert, her eyes looked through her rear view mirror as the gas station shook, roof collapsing on top of the establishment, causing an explosion. Her tires screeched as the brunette lost complete control of her Mercedes, all while trying to avoid being hit by light posts.

The ground started cracking open as Emma flew right into the first opening she saw. She flew with all her might through rocks and dirt, reaching the biggest one as she pushed its way upward through the ground. Even though the giant crack started mending itself up, it had already stretched far enough to break a train track in half.

Kids cheered while they spotted Emma fly towards their school bus, pushing it back onto the bridge and to safety. The blonde smiled, waving as she flew off to her next destination. Before the train neared the broken railroad track, she placed herself underneath it, using her body to help the train cross over safely, holding a piece together of the steel with her other hand perfectly in place.

Graham looked over the wall of the dam, losing his balance as the walls began to crack open, the rumbling of the water trembling off the cracked walls. He shouted in fear, his body falling over the now broken dam. His hands were quick to catch his fall as the man’s body hung from the already broken off wall. Grunt after grunt was heard from him as his grip began to loosen. He couldn’t hold on much longer.

Emma came flying in, catching him as his grip had just given out, “I got you, Graham.” she placed him down somewhere within the desert as he just stared at her in amazement, “You’re safe here.” 

Graham looked up as the blonde took off flying in the blink of an eye, “That’s okay! Ms. Mills should be driving by any minute!”

Emma’s head tilted as she heard what Graham had shouted to her. Regina groaned at the sight of an empty gas tank. Her engine shut off as her car began to slow down on it’s own. “Oh, come on. Not now.” She looked around in fear as she felt the ground shake beneath her, looking over her shoulder as rocks began to slide down the hills of dirt that were beside her. She turned the key to her ignition once more, trying to get it to start. “Come on, please!” a scream suddenly escaped her as the ground beneath her started parting once again. Her Mercedes tilted sideways as the ground began to swallow her up. Regina struggled, but tried her best to make her way out of the car, screaming once again as her windows shattered due to the car tilting all the way and crashing down into the ground. “Help me! Please, help me!” she pleaded, dirt falling on her from the hill as it began to cover her up.

Emma flew past the loose water from the dam, flying over some mountains of rocks. She pushed two big rocks as they broke apart into small and big pieces, sliding their way down, landing right on the water as its circulation came to a complete stop before it could reach a small town. With her hands on her hips, she smiled happily of being able to stop it. Her smile coming to a sudden end as far off in the distance she could hear Regina- she could hear that she was in trouble and begging for help. Any help.

“No.” her voice a whisper. She flew off at fast speed, flying over mountains, water and trees, her eyes looking ahead until she came to a complete stop at the sight of the brunette’s Mercedes. Her lips parted in fear, her eyes burning with unshed tears. Metal began clanking as the brunette’s car was being pulled out from within the dirt. Like a waterfall, the dirt began to make its way out of the broken windows as Emma placed the vehicle back down on the ground carefully. She stopped at the sight of the passed out brunette, covered in dirt.

The blonde ran towards the driver’s side door, pulling it with force as she tossed it aside like a toy. Emma’s hand came up towards the brunette’s cheek, carefully caressing it as if Regina were the most delicate thing for her. That’s when she realized- at the mere sight of her- that she wasn’t passed out. Regina was dead. The blonde’s lip quivered as tears began to fall from her eyes, her arms cradling the woman’s lifeless body carefully, pulling her out of all the dirt and beat up car. Emma fell onto her knees, placing Regina’s body down as carefully as possible, her eyes looking over her dirty complection. Her white suit was completely covered. 

As Emma stood to her feet, looking down at Regina’s body, she could no longer stop her tears, shaking her head at the horrific sight. Her mind traveled back to when she was just a teen, a teen not knowing what she was meant to do, a teen who couldn’t save her father from those tornadoes. First David, and now the woman she loved. She couldn’t get to her in time either. Then what was the point? All because of a madman. Her shoulders shook up and down as she sobbed silently, sobs that soon turned into the most gut wrenching scream as she flew straight up into the sky- getting lost within the clouds. Emma was beyond angry. What she was feeling at this moment didn’t have a description, all she knew was that this wasn’t going to happen again. Not to Regina. She was going to live.

_“My daughter. It is forbidden for you to interfere in human history.”_ Thunder rumbled, as Jor-El’s voice was suddenly heard from within the skies. Emma’s puffy eyes looked around the skies, clearly hearing her biological father’s voice, followed by David’s. 

_“One thing I do know, Emma is that you are here for a reason.”_

Emma took off flying high into space, spinning around the earth as fast as she ever had flown before, leaving a lighted trail right behind her due to the force she was using, her eyes still filled with tears. Earth spun in the direction that she was leading it, everything that had been severely damaged due to the missile was now being repaired. The rocks were all rolling back into place, the water of the dam was traveling backward to its rightful place, the bridge and cars that had crashed, all was coming back into place- unharmed. Even Regina’s Mercedes, along with her. 

Emma was turning back time.

After it was done, and everything was back to normal, Emma landed on the side of the brunette’s car, a smile on her face as before her was Regina, her white suit cleaned as if nothing had happened, grunts coming out of her as she struggled to get her car to turn on.

Regina’s head turned as she could feel someone standing near her vehicle. She rolled down her window, shielding her eyes from the sun beaming down on them.

“Hi.” Emma breathed out, her eyes filled with happiness as well as her smile to see the woman she loved alive and well. “Don’t bother, I think it’s dead.”

Regina looked at her gas meter, turning back to the blonde once again, “Of course, it is.” she made her way out of her car, feeling a little angry at the blonde that she was nowhere near, “Would you like to know what almost happened to me while you were off flying around, doing God knows what?” Emma let out a sigh of relief as Regina walked around her while she continued, “I was almost in an earthquake, I had this gas station blow up behind my car. There was telephone poles falling all over the place, and to top it off, my car ran out of gas.”

“I’m sorry about that, Regina. But, I’ve been kinda busy for a while.” Emma smiled, not bothering to explain to her what she just did. Regina would never, ever believe that. Not now, anyway.

Regina couldn’t help but chuckle, realizing she had just vented out on her, “I’m sorry. It’s alright. I understand, you can’t possibly be everywhere- save everyone.”

Emma’s chest moved slowly as she drew in a breath, exhaling it slowly while her eyes locked onto the brunette’s, “I’ll always save you.” 

Regina’s smile disappeared as she saw the blonde leaning in, taking a few steps towards her. Both their heads leaning in as their lips came close enough to brush against one another. 

“Hey!” Both turned towards Graham as he came running for them, “Thanks a lot, Supergirl. Leaving me out in the middle of nowhere during an earthquake,” both women smiled as they shared a look at the sight of him, “No food, no water, snakes everywhere. I had no idea if you were coming back-”

Regina’s hand came up to Graham’s mouth as she covered it, his voice muffled.

“Listen, there’s something I have to do. I’ll see you later.” 

“She can’t stay still for a second.” Graham said, both him and Regina looking up as Emma took off flying into the skies, “It’s too bad Swan wasn’t here to see all this, huh, Ms. Mills?”

“Yeah, tell me about it. My best reporter is never around when S…” her lightbulb went off, “Wait a minute.” she whispered.

“What is it?” 

Regina shook her head, smirking at the silly idea of Emma being Supergirl, “Nothing. It’s a silly, silly idea.”

“Let me tell you something, Ms. Mills. I think she really cares about you.” Graham said.

The brunette’s brows furrowed, “Who, Emma-?”

“No, not Emma.” Graham tilted his head upward, a smirk on his lips.

Regina smirked, a blush creeping up on her at the thought of Supergirl actually having feelings for her, “Supergirl cares about everybody, Graham.”  
____________________

The warden of the Metropolis maximum prison stood from his desk at the sound of the alarms going off. He looked out his window as he saw the famous Supergirl flying down with Gold and Leroy in each of her hands, gripping on tightly to their clothes as she sat them down, while four guards surrounded them.

“Good evening, Warden,” Emma nodded respectfully at the man, “I think these two men should be safe here with you now until they can get a fair trial.”

“Who on earth is that?” the Warden asked her.

“Robert Gold,” Gold spoke up, “The greatest criminal of all time. I hereby serve notice that these walls-”

“Alright, let’s go.” one of the guards said as both Gold and Leroy were taken away, despite their protests.

Emma grinned, looking back up at the Warden as he spoke, “This country is safe again, Supergirl, thanks to you.”

“No, sir. Don’t thank me, warden,” Emma began flying off, “We’re all part of the same team. Night.” she waved, bidding her farewell, flying off into the night.

Emma wasn’t sure what more she would have to face to protect this beautiful city- this entire world that was now her home. To save the woman she loved and that clearly loved her, but she would do whatever it took to do just that. With no more time for mistakes.


	6. Three Kryptonian Rulers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Part 2 of the films begin. Again, this will be written loosely based on the film, but with my own personal changes and add-on's that I see fit to go with SQ a little better. I hope you all enjoy it as well as the 1st part! :) Happy reading and thank you for giving this one a shot. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for making a favorite among the SQ writers! You guys are the best.

**Part II**

Million years ago, before the birth of the heir to the House of El, three traitors, known as Zod, Ursa and Non were imprisoned for treason. Zod always wanted to be ruler, all three were imprisoned and sent away to the Phantom Zone, they would live out their lives imprisoned in what felt like an eternity.   
____________________

Emma walked into the Daily Planet, smiling and greeting everyone, as she did every morning. It was a routine she fell into quite easily. Especially seeing Regina at her desk, working hard, very much alive. Only she wasn’t here this morning as Emma walked into her office, her eyes falling on Graham, “Good morning, Graham.” she waved.

Graham provided her with a nod, “Hey, Swan, Ms. Mills needs a backstory for the page-three sidebar. Get her everything you can on this terrorist group.”

“Right.” Emma nodded, turning back to him, staring at him in question, “Uh, I’m sorry, t-terrorist?”

Graham’s brows furrowed at Emma’s cluelessness, “Get your head out of the clouds, Swan. Where have you been for the past twelve hours?”

“Uh, at home.” She smiled shyly.

“Don’t you watch television?”

Emma pushed her glasses up towards her eyes, “Well, actually I don’t really enjoy television, Graham. Too much violence. I just read books.”

“Swan, a gang of terrorists seized the Eiffel Tower. In Paris.”

Ingrid rolled her eyes as she passed them by, “She knows where the Eiffel Tower is, Humbert.”

“Has anybody been hurt?” Emma asked Graham, concern coating her voice.

“So far the hostages are unharmed.”

“The hostages?” the blonde’s lips parted.

Graham nodded, “Yeah, tourists. About 20 of them. And that’s nothing. The terrorists claim that if the government doesn’t meet their demands, they have a hydrogen bomb ready to level Paris.”

“Well, gee, Graham, that’s- that’s terrible. And, Ms. Mills, is she-?”

“She left last night on a flight to Paris to cover the story,” he glanced down at his watch, “She should be there now.”

“A flight?” Emma filled with worry.

“Yes. If Paris is under threat, she said she needed to be there and do this report personally. No offense to you, you’re one of her best reporters.” said Graham.

“Thank you, but don’t you think that’s a little dangerous?”

Graham patted her on her shoulder, “It comes with the territory, Swan.” he turned his back on her as he looked over his pictures as they laid out on his desk, “Anyways, knowing Ms. Mills she will come back just fine with a well written story on the subject. I’m sure Supergirl will be there,” he smirked, “You know I think she and Ms. Mills-” his eyebrows shot up in surprise as Emma was no longer anywhere in sight.

Emma ran out of the building and into an alley, ripping her shirt open as the S on her chest was exposed. She immediately flew off, on her way to Paris.  
____________________

“Merci.” Regina stepped out of a cab, quickly gathering around the crowd of other reporters that were in front of the Eiffel Tower, overhearing everything that was being said. It helped to know a little bit of French. She approached an officer, acting as a tourist, a travel book in hand as she asked the guard where exactly could she go for a hotel, acting clueless. Once the officer took the book, looking exactly where the brunette had instructed him, she made a run for it, heading up the stairs of the tower as quickly as her feet could carry her.

“Let’s go!” one of the goons called out to the other as they made their way inside an elevator. Neither of them realizing that Regina was placed underneath it.

As the elevator began moving, Regina held on to anything she could, not being able to get out in time as her coat had gotten stuck.

As the elevator came to a stop all the way to the top of the tower, one of the goons carried out the explosive device, “Now be careful,” said the leader.

“It’s me that controls the bomb, boss, not the bomb that controls me.”

“I hope you have not many sins left to be forgiven. Because if you let go of that, you’ll only have sixty seconds to list them.”

Goon number two nodded, “You’re right.”

Regina scrunched up her nose as the dust suddenly made her sneeze. A sneeze that caused the goon’s heads to turn towards the sound.

“Did you hear that? Sounds like someone moving underneath.”

“Ah, it’s your nerves.” their boss replied. Although, it wasn’t Regina they had to worry about, but of cops right across from them, on the ledge of another building. They watched all three of the men closely through binoculars, communicating through walkie talkies about their every movement. All while other police officers began planting an explosive of their own.

“All ready. We’ll cut the lead cable as soon as we get the word.” said the Captain for the police, “Are you sure they haven’t primed the bomb?”

“No, they haven’t, sir. We’ve been watching them all the time.” 

Emma quickly spotted the elevator off in the distance, quickening her flying as she headed right for it.

“Ready? Now!” shouted a cop as the other cut the wires to the elevator, causing it to quickly drop in speed from the top of the tower. So fast, it made Regina’s knuckles turn white as all she could do was hold on, her eyes shut tight, not daring to look at the impact that awaited her if this elevator reached the bare floor.

The elevator moved its way down so fast, even one of the terrorists lost his grip on the bomb as it went down with the elevator.

Emma picked up her speed, making her way in through the tower, her hands reaching up as she stopped the elevator from moving any further. Her eyes finding Regina, still underneath as she looked up at the blonde, sighing with relief at the sight of her.

“I believe this is your floor.” Emma couldn’t help but smile, holding out her hand for the brunette to take.

“Thank God!” she quickly climbed her way out, quickly throwing her arms around the blonde as she held her in a tight hug. Needless to say it made Emma’s insides flutter in gusto.

“Are you alright?” asked Emma, her green eyes at a closer range to Regina’s brown ones as their faces remained only inches apart from one another. All the brunette could do was nod as she was in a trance.

She couldn’t understand it. She had seen beautiful women before, but no one came remotely close to this girl of steel.

“The bomb!” Regina’s eyes widened, waking up from her trance, “The bomb is still in the elevator-!”

“I know.” Emma nodded, moving Regina a few steps away from her, “Don’t worry.” 

Regina looked up as Emma took off flying at high speed, taking the elevator up with her. Her speed was so fast that she ripped through the top part of the tower, flying all the way up into space. She released the elevator as before her very eyes the bomb soon exploded. 

What the blonde didn’t know- because she flew back just as soon as the bomb had exploded- was that the explosion happened near Zod and his two companions as they were floating nearby. Their cell, in which they had been held captive, shattering into a million pieces while they were once again free.  
____________________

Emma walked along the sidewalk, like every morning, whistling a tune to herself. Her smile formed as quickly as it would everytime she would spot her favorite brunette as she was just across the street. “Ms. Mills, hi!” she waved, while crossing the street. Not even flinching when a sudden cab driver honked at her, slamming on his brakes as the blonde came out of nowhere for him.

Regina’s head turned to the commotion, her lips parting open in surprise, shaking her head as Emma walked up to her like nothing, with the same pearly white smile. 

The cab driver was left scratching his head, literally as he could have sworn he had hit her. Only he didn’t understand how the blonde, clumsy woman was walking fine when there was a huge dent in front of his car as proof.  
____________________

“I realize you’re from a small town, Ms. Swan, but really, didn’t your parents ever teach you to look both ways before you cross the street?” 

Emma followed her close behind as they walked into her office, “Well, usually I do, Ms. Mills.”

“Close the door, please.” Regina moved around her desk, taking a seat, “Maybe you ought to have your glasses checked.”

That made Emma adjust her glasses up right, her eyes falling on the headline of another article with her picture on it as Supergirl, which Regina grew proud to keep around. Her hand reached down for the newspaper, “Well… not everyone can have x-ray vision, Ms. Mills.” she mumbled as her face remained looking down at the newspaper.

Regina’s lips pursed, the corners of her lips turning into a smirk, her brow raised, “Do I detect jealousy, Ms. Swan?”

Emma looked up at the sound of the word jealousy, chuckling as she placed the newspaper back on her boss’s desk, “Me, jealous?” 

If only you knew, she thought. A small smirk on her lips as she quietly looked over at the brunette.

As if on cue, brown eyes looked up at the blonde who’s smirk quickly disappeared as she adjusted her glasses again, her cheeks almost a shade of pink from her being caught staring.

“You know, Ms. Swan, there’s absolutely no reason for you to be jealous.” said Regina.

“There isn’t?”

Regina shook her head, “Of course not. You know, you have so much going for you. I definitely see that.”

“You do?” Emma’s lips turned up into a smile, her eyes sparkling with hope that maybe Regina felt something for her too.

“Of course.” Regina smiled, “You are one of my best reporters and you have been a very good friend.”

Emma’s smile disappeared at the word friend, “A friend, huh?”

Regina nodded, “Not just to me, but to everyone in this building. And, I have to say, I don’t easily keep friends at work,” she removed her glasses as her eyes focused on the blonde yet again, “But, if you don’t mind me saying, you have to be more out there. You have to go for what you want.”

“Be more out there, go for what I want.” Emma nodded.

“You’re on your way.”  
____________________

Leroy made his way through the prison laundry room, sporting a white and black striped prison suit, dirty uniforms in hand as he dumped them all into a basket.

“This is how it ends for the greatest criminal mind of our time.” Gold picked up a dirty uniform as he stood beside Leroy, “Not with a whimper, not with a bang. How do they choose to reward Robert Gold, the greatest genius in this world? Do they give him glory? Do they give him treasure? What matter of fact, do they give him?” he threw the laundry back into the basket.

“Life plus 25, Gold. Get to work.” ordered a guard, which Gold followed Leroy as he carried the laundry basket on his shoulder.

“Don’t feel bad, Mr. Gold. It almost worked,” said Leroy, “I mean, California almost fell down, right in the ocean. Millions of people were almost killed. If it hadn’t been for Supergirl, that overgrown girl scout.”

Gold followed Leroy as he sat the basket down.

“What are you gonna do with a girl like that? I mean, she flies around so fast and everything. I mean they can’t even trace her on that radar they have,” he began throwing the dirty uniforms into a washer, “Everytime they try, she just flies off.”

“Where?” asked Gold as he stood by, watching as Leroy worked.

“North.”

“Why?”

Leroy’s brows furrowed in wonder as he replied his guess, “To ski?”

“Leroy…” Gold paused, “every man or woman has their vulnerable point. Some, like you, Leroy, have more than one. I didn’t see Supergirl’s in time. But now, through patience, invention and skill my little black box is just about ready.”

“Ooh! That little black box in our cell!” Leroy shouted, finally understanding why his boss kept it around.

“Shhhhh!” Gold slammed the door to the washer shut, glaring down at Leroy.

“That little black box, Mr. Gold…” Leroy whispered, carrying the basket back to its place, “What’s it for?”

“That little black box, Leroy, goes beyond any conventional radar,” the older man whispered, “It tracks alpha waves.”

“Ohh… alpha waves.” Leroy nodded.

“Those alpha waves will take me North to her secret. And her secret will give me Supergirl.”  
____________________

“Houston to Artemis II.” Spoke a control’s person at NASA, “Houston calling Artemis II, come in.”

“All things are looking normal, Houston.” Spoke an astronaut, as he sat inside his moon kart, “Andy is out doing his geological survey. And cosmonaut Boris is getting some soil samples. By the way, Boris and I are engaged.” He joked.

The older man back at NASA chuckled, “Yeah, I had a feeling about you guys.”

“Just a little humor there, Houston.”

“Surfaced conditions unchanged?” Asked NASA.

“Well, it’s mighty pretty out there. Mighty…” The astronaut paused, losing all sense of his speaking privileges as he spotted a woman, all dressed in black. Who happened to look as if she were flying or floating maybe. “Pretty.”

“Mighty pretty, huh? Wake up, Nate!”

“That’s it. I’m dreaming.” Said Nate.

“Artemis, come in.”

Nate blinked as he looked out the window of his space kart, “Well, uh, Houston we seem to have an unidentified flying object.”

“Unidentified? What’s it look like?”

“Well…” Nate blinked, looking back out the window, “A lot like a- like a girl.”

Boris who was far off where Ursa had landed, causing the man to stop in his tracks, blinking in disbelief that a what looked to be like a simple human being was walking freely around space without any type of protective suit. 

“You.” Said Ursa, her voice a tad deep. Her eyes looking at the strange man up and down, “What kind of a creature are you?” She asked, her knowledge on humans low.

“Uh…” Boris blinked, his lips parted, “I’m… just a man.”

Ursa’s brows raised, “A man?” Her eyes looked down at the logo on his uniform belonging to NASA. She was surprised to see how Boris began to float away as she tried to reach for the logo on his uniform. He was scared, no doubt about that. As humans tended to be, he quickly grew frightened of what they didn’t understand. 

Ursa observed how slowly the man moved, hearing his breath becoming heavy inside his helmet as he tried his best to get far away from her. Only, he failed, for she quickly and with ease flew over his head, landing right on her feet in front of him, as she yanked the logo off of his suit. 

Boris groaned as his oxygen hissed out of his uniform, causing him to die from lack of oxygen. His body dropping like a piece of cardboard.

The next thing Ursa thought of doing was to kick the man as hard as she could manage. Which was with great strength as she sent him halfway away from the moon and into the galaxy’s darkness.

The third astronaut groaned next as he was pulled by his hose that was hooked onto his uniform. He was yanked so hard, his body was slowly slammed to the ground all the way where General Zod stood before him. His dark eyes looking down on this fragile creature.

“What a fragile sort of life form this is.” Said Zod, his voice deep. He caused the third astronaut to groan as he was picked up by his leg with such ease. His head tilted to the side as he looked at the man with such curiosity, until he kicked him far away into the darkness of the galaxy.

The poor man groaned as air began to hiss out of his uniform, after Zod had yanked hard on the hose that was hooked onto it, causing his air supply to escape.

“Houston, come in! Come in, Houston!” Shouted the first astronaut, clicking some switches and pressing a few buttons as his kart began to slowly take off up in the air. He too was frightened after what he just witnessed with his own two eyes, “Attempting manual lift off. Can anybody hear me? Houston!” He groaned as his kart began to throw off sparks. It was being pulled back down to the ground by Non, the biggest but dumbest of the three.

“Oh, no. No. Come in, Houston! Somebody help me!” He pleaded, grunting as the roof of his kart collapsed right on him, causing the signal to be lost for NASA.

“Artemis, come in, Houston calling.” Said the man at NASA, repeating himself as he heard no response, “Artemis, Houston calling. Come in, please.”

“What’s up?” Another man asked, sitting back down at his station. “What’s going on?” He yawned.

“Oh, I don’t know. We lost contact.”

“So?”

“Artemis, come in. Houston calling.” The man repeated, getting no response.

Up in space, while Non was moving around the remains of the wrecked ship, curious about these so called humans. Ursa and Zod questioned their unexplained strength they never seemed to have back in Krypton.

“Strange. I tore those meal fibers like paper.” Said Ursa, looking over her shoulder at Non who was walking up to them as he held the American flag in one hand, “And what he did… was amazing. Something is happening.”

“Yes. To all of us.” Zod agreed, rubbing his goatee out of habit, “The closer we come to an atmosphere with only one sun- a yellow sun. The more our molecular density gives us unlimited powers.”

“They come from there. A place called Houston.” Replied Ursa, sitting comfortably against a rock.

“Then we will go there too. To rule.” Zod’s eyes lit up at the thought of having his own planet, “Finally to rule.” 

All three kryptonians took off in flight as they headed towards their next destination. 

Earth.


	7. Intruders in the Fortress

Search lights shined their way outside the courtyard’s prison in Metropolis. The night was quiet, only the panting of two police dogs were heard, as well as the footsteps of the two night guards as they roamed the courtyard.

One police officer inside, walked past a few cells on, calling out their numbers as an indication that it was time for lights out.

“Three-eighty, out,” Said the guard, looking down at the list on his clipboard, “Three-eighty one, out. Three-eighty two, out. Three-eighty three, out,” He walked past Gold’s cell, not noticing the light had remained on, while the rest would shut off at his command, “Three-eighty four, out. Three-eighty five, out.” He stopped in his tracks, taking notice that the light in Gold’s cell was still on as he turned back around. “Lights out, Gold.” He walked towards the cell, his voice firmer as the lights remained on, “I said lights out! You guys are about ten seconds away from solitary,” His keys jingled as he unlocked the man’s prison cell, standing in front of Gold and Leroy as they calmly looked back at him.

His eyes grew wide as before him, both men suddenly disappeared.

He turned, looking up at the corner of the wall as he noticed a small projector device had been placed. The similarity of it to that of a camera. As he moved to get a closer look at it, he then noticed that Gold and Leroy’s reflections were back in their usual sitting places where both men would play a game of chess. He moved back and forth as the image would disappear and reappear. 

They had escaped.

“Hold it, hold it.” Gold whispered, pinning Leroy up against the wall of the courtyard. The searched light passed right by them as both men froze in place. Only to discover that the guards keeping watch up in the tower were far too busy watching a soccer game instead of actually keeping watching. “Go out there and find it.” Gold whispered to Leroy as they remained in the shadows again.

Leroy’s brows furrowed as he whispered back, “What am I supposed to be looking for?”

“You’ll know when you see it.” Gold nudged Leroy, who quickly but quietly made his way across the courtyard.

Leroy looked around but didn’t see much of anything, turning back around, shrugging at Gold who only rolled his eyes as a ladder to an air balloon swung right by him. A ladder that hit Leroy right in the face as it swung directly back.

“I think I found it.” Leroy whispered, smiling at Gold as the older man moved near him, “What is it?”

“It’s a ladder, you dummy” Gold whispered.

Leroy looked up at a waving Kathryn, who was flying the air balloon, “Hi, Ms. Midas!”

“Shh!” Gold quickly began to climb up before the guards had any chance at discovering them. His shoe stepping on Leroy’s fingers as they only pressed down harder, causing the shorter bearded man to groan in pain.

Kathryn looked down at Leroy as Gold was already on board with her, “Come on, Leroy! Hurry!” She whispered.

However as Leroy began climbing the air balloon couldn’t seem to stay in the air as it was slowly starting to be pulled down by the man’s own weight.

“Leroy, get off!” Whispered Gold, looking down as the man kept on trying to climb.

Kathryn looked down next as she shouted, “Leroy, get off! You’re going to sink us!”

Gold quickly removed the ladder from the air balloon as the alarms went off in the prison and all the lights were shining on him and Kathryn as they floated away with smiles on their faces. While Leroy ended up falling to the concrete floor, tangled up in the ladder. Looking up at the air balloon as he waved goodbye to whom he considered his only friends in the world.  
____________________

Emma and Regina had traveled to Niagara Falls the next morning, posing as a married couple as part of work. Not wanting to reveal themselves as reporters for the Daily Planet. Both women were on a big story that Regina thought about sending Emma alone to, but then decided she wanted part of the adventure as well. Even if the assignment was quite boring, she quite loved the sight of the waterfall that divided New York and Canada.

They walked down the hallway, following the bellhop who was guiding them towards their suite as he carried both their luggage's.

“Excuse me, I’m so sorry.” Said Emma, as she nearly ran into a maid who was making her way out of another room. Her arm linked with Regina’s as part of their cover. A cover that the blonde was more than happy to fulfill.

“If you’d like to carry, Mrs, uh…” The bellhop looked at their name on the tag of the luggage, “Smith across the threshold.” 

“Huh?” Emma looked at him with a puzzled expression as Regina simply rolled her eyes at how nosey the man was.

“It’s part of our tradition here at the hotel.” The man’s eyes looked over at Regina, rather enjoying the brunette’s beauty, “I’d be happy to give you a hand if you have trouble lifting, uh-”

“Oh! No, of course not.” Emma smiled, pushing her glasses up towards the bridge of her nose as she readied herself to lift up Regina.

“Darling,” Regina held out her hands towards the blonde, doubting that Emma could even lift her up, “Thanks, I’ll walk.”

“Oh. Certainly, dear.” Emma stepped aside, allowing the brunette to enter the suite first, as the bellhop boy scoffed at the couple as he entered, flicking the lights on and placing their luggage's by the door. All while wondering what the hell is a gorgeous woman like the brunette doing with a nitwit blonde like Emma.

“Well, here we are.” Said the bellhop, staring at the couple as they entered the bedroom.

“Oh.” Emma adjusted her glasses, her green eyes taking in the brightness of the room.

“What do you think?” The man asked.

Regina was taken aback by all the red colors that took up most of the room. “Well, it sure is red,” She chuckled, keeping up appearances as the happy newlywed couple they both pretended to be. Even though, it wasn’t her style at all.

The carpet that covered the entire floor, along with the wardrobe and nightstands. But there was a furry rug in the center of the room that was bright red, followed by a love seat that was by one of the far walls. As well as the silk red sheets of the single bed that came with the suite. As well as the walls- despite them being a much darker tone of red- they were still red.

“Is this your first visit to Honeymoon Haven?” The man asked, curious about how these two women could be a couple. Let alone married.

“Uh huh.” Said Regina, grabbing her luggage off the floor.

“Together, anyway.” The man smirked, looking over at the blonde, who’s cheeks were soon covered by a shade of pink.

“Uh, yes.” Emma chuckled shyly, adjusting her glasses back up against the bridge of her nose. The idea of sharing a room with Regina causing a thousand butterflies to fly around in her stomach.

“Well, let me just show you some of our special features,” The man pointed to the fireplace that burned near the center of the room, right where the blonde stood, “These are our flames of love. Exclusive with this hotel in the area.”

“Oh.” Emma looked down at the flames, keeping her distance from them. Not that fire would hurt her.

“If you want the flames to go higher, you just pull on this,” He demonstrated by pulling on a rope that hung just behind the fireplace, causing the flames to rise up even higher than they were.

Emma quickly stepped back, “Oh, I see. Look, Gina, that’s kind of romantic.”

The brunette glared their way, not at all impressed with the room, “In July?” She smiled as Emma threw a glare right back, reminding her that they needed to keep up appearances. “Darling.”

“For a nominal charge, our staff photographer will be happy to create an album of your honeymoon,” Emma followed him as the man walked up a set of stairs, making his way inside the bathroom. Her eyes falling on the heart shaped tub for two, which was also the color red, “Here is our tub for two,” He smirked at the blonde as he walked over towards the bedroom next, motioning towards the queen sized bed, “And, of course there’s… the bed.”

“Thank you.” Emma pulled out a very reasonable tip, handing it immediately to the man. Anything to get him to leave. “Thanks.”

“Thank you.” The man nodded, “And have a happy… whatever.” He chuckled, unaware of the glare the blonde threw his way as he finally exited the suite.

Keys jingled as Emma tossed them onto the bed, while Regina rolled her eyes at the sight of the love suite, “Ugh, can you believe this? Posing as newlyweds to expose a honeymoon scandal in Niagara Falls. I really should have investigated this scandal a little better.”

“Well, I don’t know Ms. Mills. I think this sort of thing should be exposed. I mean, these people take these kids and then they take them for every cent they can get.” Replied Emma, picking up a bottle of champagne, “On the other hand, this is kinda nice,” She held up the bottle towards the brunette who had her back turned on her, “Complimentary champagne.”

Regina chuckled as she pulled the curtains wide open, letting a little sunlight into the room, “Yeah, everything is complimentary around here until you get the bill.”

Emma chuckled at the brunette’s joke, standing before her as she couldn’t help herself, taking in the brunette’s natural beauty. “Gee, Ms. Mills, I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but- you look very beautiful.”

“Thank you, Emma.” Regina couldn’t help but feel almost hypnotized by the blonde’s green eyes as they stared back at her with a familiarity she couldn’t quite place. With time, she had gotten to know Emma well enough to refer to her by her first name, just as she did with Graham. Regina couldn’t understand why, but as her hand found its place, resting against the blonde’s bicep (and a very well formed one at that), and as she looked at the shade of green peeking from behind her glasses, she couldn’t help to think of the girl of steel that undoubtedly stole her heart.

For a year now, she couldn’t help but notice, the more she looked at Emma some of the similarities she had with her girl of steel.

“You know, Ms. Mills, I was wondering…” Emma quickly moved away from the brunette, not being able to handle looking into her eyes any longer. She would find herself easily getting lost in them and it scared her. It scared her that she might want to tell the woman she loved the truth about her identity. “Well, uh- I was wondering what you might want to do about the arrangements.”

“What arrangements would that be, Emma?” Regina’s eyes followed the blonde’s movements as she now stood next to the queen sized bed.

“Well, uh…” Emma looked over at the bed, quickly looking back at the brunette with a coating of pink covering her cheeks, “I was primarily referring to the uh… s-sleeping arrangements.”

Regina nodded, a tiny smirk on her lips. It wasn’t new to her that Emma had some sort of crush on her. She wouldn’t be the first, “Mrs. Smith?”

“Uh huh?” Emma smirked right back, again falling into a daze at the sight of the beautiful brunette before her.

“The complementary couch.” Regina motioned towards the couch that was in the living room area of the suite.

Emma nodded, “Right. Ooh.” Her brows shot up, surprised as the bed began to vibrate all on its own. “Oh,” She quickly stood to her feet, looking over at the brunette, “It’s alive.”

Regina couldn’t help but chuckle at the blonde’s childlike innocence. She turned away as her smile only grew wider, shaking her head to herself as her mind thought about how adorable Emma Swan could be sometimes.  
____________________

Emma leaned over the railing of the Niagara Falls, taking in the beautiful scenery as others crowded around. “Isn’t this just beautiful?”

“Very beautiful, Emma.” Said Regina, taking pictures of her own, given that Graham had parted ways with them because Graham wouldn’t be Graham if he wasn’t hungry. “Where is Graham when I need him?” She groaned, snapping another quick picture.

Emma couldn’t help but notice all the happy couples around her. Biting her lip as she willed herself to take a shot at their keeping up appearances idea, “Uh, Ms. Mills, everyone is holding hands… maybe we should hold hands too, wouldn’t you think?”

Regina couldn’t help but smile at the blonde’s shy offer. There was something about Emma lately that just pulled her towards her, that even she couldn’t understand it, but she was happy to oblige her at that moment. She placed her hand out towards Emma, which the blonde happily took as they continued to walk along the crowded area.

“Do you want to know why people hold hands, Emma?” She looked over at the blonde, who nodded in response, “It’s because they are too afraid to let go of one another.”

Emma’s brows furrowed, “What do you mean?”

“They let go. Their next destination would be straight to a lawyer.” The brunette’s reply was filled with experience given that she herself went through a nasty divorce years ago.

Emma looked around at all the happy couples surrounding them, adjusting her glasses against the bridge of her nose, “Oh, I don’t know about that, Ms. Mills. They look pretty happy to me.”

“That’s because you’re blind, Emma.” Regina stated, chuckling at the fog that had formed against the blonde’s glasses.

“Oh, yeah.” Emma grabbed onto her glasses, ready to turn her back to the brunette. But the older woman was much quicker as she reached for them instead.

“Here, I got it-”

“Oh, no, I got, Ms. Mills-” Emma insisted, afraid of being discovered simply by the absence of her glasses alone. But she knew by now that Regina was a very determined woman and wasn’t about to simply let them go.

“I got it, Ms. Swan, it’s alright.” The brunette chuckled, unaware that Emma quickly looked away as she cleaned up her glasses with a handkerchief she kept inside her coat pocket. 

“It’s really not necessary-” She looked down towards the floor, growing more nervous by the minute.

“Here you are. Now, see that wasn’t so difficult-” Regina’s brows furrowed as not only the familiar feeling came back to her about Emma, but now without her glasses to hide her eyes, she could tell there was something very, very familiar about her face.

“Thank you.” Emma quickly snatched her glasses back from the brunette, placing back on as she walked a few steps away from her. Hoping to God she wouldn’t bring anything up. Her hands tucking inside her pants pockets as a nervous habit. She turned to Regina, quickly changing conversation, “Say, I’m hungry. Are you hungry? I’ll go get us some hot dogs.”

The brunette remained still for a moment, until she quickly shrugged it off and went back to taking pictures of her own.

A few feet away from her a child had crossed over the rails of the gigantic waterfall, swinging back and forth from one to the other in a playful manner as his body swung backward. His mother? Too busy looking at a map of the place to pay any attention to what was going on.

“Hey, mom! Look what I can do!” Shouted the kid, to which the mother simply nodded her head, while her eyes remained focused on the map before her.

“Uh huh, yeah, honey that’s nice.”

The kid continued playing until one of his hands slipped. And as determined as his other hand was to catch his fall- it didn’t.

“Oh, my God, a kid fell over!” Someone shouted, as everyone gathered around, shouting for help.

“Somebody help!”

Emma’s head snapped up from the crowd of people that had formed around the hot dog vending machine. She quickly moved her way somewhere safe enough to change into her costume as she flew out faster than anyone could blink towards the fallen boy. 

Regina smiled, her eyes practically glowing at the unmistakable sight of this wonder God, or life itself decided to bless humanity with.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Emma held the boy in her arms, flying back up across the railing and placing him down gently. 

“Let’s go again!” The kid smiled up at her in amazement.

Emma smiled right back at the boy, ruffling his hair in a playful manner, “No, I’m sorry. Only one ride per customer.” She waved off at the crowd before they could gather around her, flying off into the sky, “Bye.”

Regina looked up at the blonde as she took off flying, shielding her eyes from the sun, until the sight of blue and red completely disappeared, “Always in a hurry,” She muttered to herself, smiling in amazement, “What are the odds she happens to be in Niagara Falls when-” She paused, her grin only growing wider, “When Emma is precisely gone.”

Could it truly be? Had she figured out Emma Swan’s secret disappearances she has noticed over the course of working with her? It would certainly explain a lot.

And Emma always seemed protective of her.

Emma flew in behind the hot dog stand, whistling a tune to herself as she was dressed up again in her pair of dress pants, and white dress shirt, her glasses on point, as her hair was now picked up in a ponytail. She snapped her fingers, moving back towards the stand as she held two hot dogs in hand. A smile on her face as she looked over at the blonde, who looked at her with a raised brow.

“Ms. Mills,” She handed the older woman her hot dog, “Here’s your hot dog.”

Regina’s hands rested on her waist, her eyes glued on the blonde before her, “Where were you?” She asked.

“I was getting us hot dogs.” Emma walked alongside the brunette as she took the offered hot dog from her, “What do you mean, Ms. Mills?”

“Honestly, Ms. Swan, I think it’s funny how you tend to disappear every time Supergirl is around.”

Emma looked at Regina with a surprised look, “Supergirl? You mean she was here?” She looked up towards the sky, “Golly.”

Regina smirked, not buying her act anymore, “And, you weren’t, as usual, Emma.”

The blonde looked over to the brunette, trying to act as if she didn’t know what she was talking about.

“What do you have to say about that?” Regina smirked, stopping on her tracks as her eyes connected with Emma’s.

Emma snapped her fingers, “Darn! I forgot to get beverages.”

“Emma.” Regina called out, her voice firm, causing the blonde to stop and turn back to face her before she could walk any further.

“No beverages?” Asked Emma, hoping to God the brunette would drop the subject.  
____________________

Gold walked along the thick snow covered ground, his feet feeling heavier and heavier just as Kathryn’s. Only as the older man was determined, the blonde was beginning to get annoyed from all this cold.

“There it is, Ms. Midas!” He smiled, standing in front of the fortress of solitude. 

“Oh, great! More snow.” Kathryn rolled her eyes.

“It’s her home. It’s Supergirl’s home.”

Both were in awe as they entered to how beautiful the fortress was.

“It’s fantastic.” Gold grinned, “The construction goes far beyond any architectural theory. It’s beautiful.”

“Yes.” Kathryn whispered, her eyes drinking in the beauty of the place.

Gold moved further into the fortress, the cold of the ice not bothering him one bit as he was bundled up well. “This place is genius. This place has everything.”

Kathryn’s eyes looked up at the man, “Wrong.”

Gold glared down at Kathryn, understanding that she needed to use the restroom, “Why didn’t you go before we left?” He asked, walking towards a closed area surrounded by crystals, “This looks like some kind of control panel.” He paused as he took at the crystals before him. “Don’t touch anything.”

Which Kathryn picked up a crystal, gaining another hard glare from Gold.

“I said don’t touch anything.” He snatched the crystal from her hands, studying it himself.

“It’s not ice.” Said Kathryn.

Gold leaned down to where a source of light was coming from, inserting the crystal inside one of the compartments that were made especially for the crystals. Something only Emma understood.

 _“Kryptonian memory bank.”_ A voice spoke as a giant crystal began to rise from beneath the snow, _“Education crystal number 308. Earth culture, section B.”_

Gold chuckled, looking over at Kathryn, “He’s not here. It’s a voice from the past.” He pulled the crystal out, handing back to Kathryn as he motioned towards another one he had his eyes on. “Give me another one. That big one there.” 

Kathryn handed Gold the biggest crystal as he placed it inside the same compartment. A faint buzzing sound was heard as a female voice, along with an image was displayed on the same giant crystal.

_“Hello, my daughter. As keeper of the archives of Krypton, it falls to me to tell you of the darkest episode of our planet’s history.”_

“Now this I want to hear.” Whispered Gold over to Kathryn, staring at the image of Emma’s biological mother.

 _“After eons of harmony there appeared among us three rebel elements. What you would call on Earth ‘criminals.’_

Gold chuckled at that, “Criminals. My kind of people.”

_“Despite all our efforts, we were unable to change their evil natures, their evil ways. And, as you know we had no death penalty.”_

“Sensible enough.” Gold nodded, paying close attention to the message left for Emma.

_“Therefore, our scientists constructed The Phantom Zone. In it, we placed these three archcriminals, imprisoning them there for all eternity.”_

“No possibility for parole?” Asked Gold, his brows furrowing in question.

_“Your father, Jor-El, thought long and hard upon that question.”_

Gold chuckled, “I asked the right question.” He told Kathryn, who smiled along.

_“And there is one danger. The Phantom Zone might- just might- be cracked by a nuclear explosion in space. I wish you had not asked me that. We do not know what would happen if they were to escape. On Krypton, these villains were uncontrollable. On Earth, they would have the same powers, each one of them, that you have.”_

That became usual information to Gold, “Think of it. Three. Count them, three super villains. Each one with the same power she has. Each one dedicated to corruption, violence and evil.” He grinned, looking over at Kathryn, “That explains the three alpha waves I’ve been receiving on my little black box. They’ll need a contact here on Earth. Someone with the same wonderful contempt for life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the two new updates on part 2! :) For all of you wondering, yes Regina will figure out Emma's secret, and yes I will be keeping it as part of the story for her to keep on knowing it. They will come to date.


	8. You Are Supergirl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back to updating this fanfic and my goal is to finish it. I already have part of pt. 3 written out but it won't be posted until I am done with this pt. Now, I know it's been such a long while since I updated this one, and I am so happy to be updating it again. So, just a reminder, all of 4 Superman films (with Christopher Reeve) will be mashed into one and labeled as such, so you won't be lost to which is which. On another fun note, Regina finally finds out the truth! ;) Happy reading and I hope you still enjoy! Thank you for your patience and forgive my delays.
> 
> Also a reminder. This is in NO WAY based on the CW Supergirl series. So, no this isn't a crossover between SQ and SuperCorp. This is based off the films with the late and great Christopher Reeve.

“It’s funny, I never placed it all together until just now.” Said Regina, walking along with Emma near a railing, “Which is silly, because I good reporter isn’t supposed to let anything slip by her.”

“No, of course not.” Emma chuckled nervously, standing by the brunette as she leaned against the railing. The sound of the river flowing by sounding even louder. She adjusted her glasses, playing the act, “As usual, Ms. Mills, I- I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Regina quietly stared at the blonde, watching her play her dumb act well. But it wasn’t going to work anymore.

“You know what, I’ll just uh, meet you back at the hotel.” Emma turned on the balls of her feet, walking away from the brunette who clearly wasn’t going to drop the subject.

The brunette smirked, “What’s your hurry, Supergirl?”

Emma went pale as she stopped right on her tracks. Frozen in that one spot, not being able to believe that Regina actually called her out for who she truly was.

“Sorry?” Was all the blonde could let out of her lips as she turned to face the brunette.

Regina’s smirk only grew, “I must admit, your disguise is perfect, dear. You certainly had me fooled. And I am not easily fooled, believe me.” She moved closer to the railing, making herself comfortable as she sat right on top, supporting her legs and feet on the bench just underneath her.

Emma smiled nervously, adjusting her glasses as per usual, “Oh, no, of course not, Ms. Mills. With all due respect, but you just have an active imagination. You get carried away sometimes, which I understand- as a reporter- it could happen to anybody.”

“Ms. Swan,” her last name being called by the brunette always made her freeze all the more, “I’m so sure that you’re Supergirl that I’m willing to bet my life on it.”

Emma’s lips parted in surprise, “What?” 

She couldn’t possibly be serious.

Regina nodded, an eyebrow raised, “Now, if I’m right, you’ll turn into Supergirl.” Emma chuckled nervously, as if she were able to read the brunette’s mind simply by watching her lean more against the railing. Even the rumbling of the water sounded even stronger at this point. “But, if I’m wrong. You’ll have yourself one hell of a story.”

Even resting against that railing, the brunette looked absolutely breathtaking to her. But that wasn’t the point right now.

Emma chuckled, determined to make her see otherwise, “You think that I’m S-Supergirl?” She shook her head, “Boy, that’s real funny, Ms. Mills. For a minute there, you almost had me convinced.”

Regina smirked, letting her body slide off the railings as she fell into the strong current of water.

“Regina!” Emma’s eyes grew wide, she rushed towards the rails, her eyes focused on the brunette who now shouted for help. Even if she was a strong swimmer, the current was no joke.

“Help me!” Shouted Regina, her arms and hands flapping against the water, constantly gasping for breath. “Emma!”

“Regina, swim! Oh, my God.” The blonde ran alongside the railing, keeping up with the how fast the current was moving Regina. She wanted so desperately to jump in there and save her, tell her the truth about who she really was, but there were a few people around and she couldn’t risk it.

“Emma!”

“Excuse me! I’m sorry!” Emma pushed through a family who gave her a look as if she had gone crazy for running in between them like that. She turned to the people that walked by her, not even realizing that someone was drowning. She looked to her other side, confirming that she was alone. Her eyes focused on a tree branch that would be big enough to hold Regina up to surface- using her heat vision to cut it off as it splashed against the current. She couldn’t turn into Supergirl, but she couldn’t just stand there and let her drown either all because she wanted so desperately to prove her wrong. “Regina, grab onto the branch!” She shouted, swinging one leg then the other over the railings, jumping down onto the wet dirt that met with some of the water. All while Regina was being pulled by the giant branch through some rocks and to safety.

Regina had never felt more idiotic than she did right now. To think that Emma could be Supergirl. 

“Ms. Mills, are you alright?” Emma rushed towards the water, holding out her hand for the brunette to take, “Here, let me help you.”

Regina took Emma’s outstretched hand, her knee feeling a sharp pain as she had placed it on a small rock, “Ow, wait a minute. My knee.” Her grip tightened on the blonde, pulling her down to the water with her. “Oh, God.” She rolled her eyes as she watched how Emma’s body splashed against the water, her clothes drenched in a matter of seconds. 

As both women swam near a spot with less water, Regina glared over at Emma, feeling utterly embarrassed for ever thinking that she could be Supergirl. As strangely attractive as the blonde was, she was clearly no Supergirl.

“You’re what I thought was Supergirl?” She asked her.

Emma pushed her glasses upward from the bridge of her nose, “Sorry.”  
____________________

Meanwhile, Zod and his two other companions arrived on planet earth. Unknowing to all the states and cities, they took in their surroundings as they arrived at a nearby lake. The water reaching Zod’s knees as he landed right inside. A man, sitting quietly on his boat, enjoying a good afternoon drink and a while of fishing watched as these three strangers appeared out of nowhere from the sky.

“So this is Planet Houston.” Zod glanced down at the water around him, taking some within his hand, rubbing his fingers together, his brow raising to the strange feel of the water. “A very strange surface.” 

The man sitting on his boat, watched as Zod simply lifted up out of the water and walked right on it as if it had become part of the ground itself. His lips parting open in surprise and shock both. He glanced down at his cup, tossing the remaining alcohol away. Really thinking that he needed to stop drinking.

Ursa’s head turned towards a rattle snake, picking it up with her bare hands, looking it at it in a curious manner. “Oh. A primitive sort of life form.” She watched as the snake hissed, taking a bite right to her hand. She tossed it to the ground, staring at it with rage until laser beams shot out of her eyes, very much like Emma. All three of them watched as the snake caught in flames. Her eyes meeting Zod and Non’s in surprise, “Did you see that? Did you see what I did? I have powers beyond reason here.”

“We all have them, my dear.” Zod informed her, continuing his walk as Ursa followed. While Non picked up a stick from the ground, grunting as he tried to shoot the same beams out of his eyes, failing miserably.  
____________________

The fire from the chimney in their bedroom burned, Regina sat in front of the warm fire, already in her silk bathrobe, her hair already dried up. She shook her head out of embarrassment, “I want to apologize.”

Emma tilted her head at her, “For what?”

“I must have looked like an idiot to you. Tossing myself into that river waiting for Ms. Wonderful to come save me.”

Emma paced around the room, her hands tucked inside her pockets, “Oh, no. You don’t have to feel like an idiot at all.” She pushed her glasses upward towards the bridge of her nose, “And as for Supergirl, Ms. Mills, I’m sure she just got caught up in something.”

“Right.” Regina chuckled, “Well, I am an idiot. In thinking that you could be…” She scoffed to herself, shaking her head. She looked around for her brush that was nowhere in sight, looking over at Emma as she spotted her brush on the couch, near the blonde, “Be a dear and hand me my brush, would you?”

“Oh, sure.” Emma quickly scooped up the brush, rushing over to the brunette. Suddenly, she felt her foot get caught onto the head, belonging to the fur that laid out on the floor like a carpet, causing her to trip.

“Emma!” Regina’s eyes grew wide at the very sight of the blonde’s hand landing right into the fire.

Emma moved quickly, adjusting her glasses back against her face, grabbing her hand, “No, it’s alright, Regina! I got it!”

“Wait a minute! Let me see your hand, you’re hurt!” Regina struggled with her to get a good look at her hand.

Emma held her hand close to her chest, “No, no, I’m fine. Honest-”

“Let me look at it!” Regina snapped, grabbing a hold of the blonde’s hand. Her brows creasing in wonder, her lips parting at the sight of intact skin. There were no burns at all. Even as she turned her hand to get a look at the other side.

Emma’s eyes looked away from hers as Regina looked up at her in surprise.

“You are Supergirl.” Said the brunette.

Emma chuckled, “Oh, come on, Ms. Mills. That’s s-” Her smile left her, realizing that she couldn’t hide it from her any longer. She sighed deeply, standing quickly to her feet. She wasn’t angry at her for discovering her, but at herself for tripping. It was all an act and she could have moved towards her without having to trip. 

Regina’s eyes followed the blonde as she walked away from the fireplace, looking down at her.

Emma calmly removed her glasses away from her face, seeing as she wouldn’t need to use them in front of Regina anymore. Her posture going from slouchy to straight in a matter of seconds.

“I’m sorry.” The brunette apologized for even daring to figure her out.

Emma shook her head in understanding, “No. You don’t have anything to be sorry about. I don’t know why I did that.”

“Maybe a part of you wanted to. What I mean is, we’ve known each other long enough, you’ve… saved my life,” She chuckled, “On more than one occasion. Maybe… a part of you knows you can trust me.”

The corner of Emma’s lip curved up into a smile. Her head nodding in agreement, “We better talk. But, we can’t talk here.”

“Where would you like to go?” Regina asked, willing to go anywhere the blonde wanted.

“Regina.” Emma walked up to the brunette, holding out her hand which the brunette quickly took. She pulled her up to her feet, her thumb brushing softly against Regina’s soft skin, Her green eyes locking into her brown ones. “Now that you know. I think you should know everything.”

Regina smiled, getting lost in her green eyes, “Speaking of knowing everything. You should know, and I think it goes without saying that… I’m in love with you.”

Emma’s smile grew so much it hurt her cheeks, “Well, then we really better talk.” She chuckled. “Let’s go to my place. I’ll leave you to change.”

“Maybe it would be a good idea for you to change too.” Said Regina, smiling as the blonde nodded in agreement with a smile of her own.  
____________________

“Hey, Duane, how about some lunch?” A trooper asked his partner, as they drove along a dirt road.

“Lunch? Didn’t you just eat?” Asked Duane.

“Oh, come on. I’m buying. I know this great place where they sell this really great salmon.”

Duane scrunched his face, “Eh, I can’t eat salmon. I’ll break out in a rash.”

“Well, they have other selections. They have beans.”

He scrunched his face once again, “Beans give me gas. Maybe I’ll just stick to the salmon.”

The other trooper rolled his eyes, on and on happy that they would stop by for a quick lunch. His eyes squinting at the sight of Zod and his two other companions standing in the middle of the road, gazing at their vehicle in curiosity.

“What in the world?” Duane asked among himself, pulling the car over.

“Ten bucks they’re from California.” Said the other trooper, peeking out of his window, “Hey, you three! Get off the road!”

Zod’s attention was on the sirens and their sounds as they flashed before them. “I like the globe that flashes red like our Krypton sun. But not this irritating noise. Make way.”

The trooper looked at Duane, “Did I hear that right? Did that son of bitch just give me an order? Duane, handle this guy.”

Duane’s eyes grew wide as his partner handed him a shotgun, “But I-”

“Duane. You’re not going to be a rookie forever. You gotta learn. Now come on, take care of it.”

Duane nodded, dismounting the vehicle, walking nervously towards the three strangers. “Alright. Just what the hell do you think you’re doing here?”

Ursa walked up to him, her fingers caressing the badge pinned to his breast pocket, “What is this symbol? Do you follow another leader?”

“Follow a leader?” Duane’s brows furrowed. He looked down at the woman’s hand as she ripped the symbol right off his shirt. Holding up his weapon as he grew angry, “Alright, now look-”

“A weapon of some sort.” Zod spoke, his voice calm.

Duane’s mouth fell open at the sight of laser beams shooting out from Zod’s eyes, aimed right at his weapon. “Wha- ouch!” He released his shotgun, shaking his hands as the metal became impossibly hot. His eyes followed the weapon as it floated in midair, moving its way towards Zod’s hand. “How the hell did you do that?”

The other trooper's mouth fell open, watching while Zod faced the end of the barrel right to his chest, pulling back on the trigger. Its load shot echoing, with a cloud of smoke coming out of the weapon. The man’s chest intact.

“Jesus H. Christ.” Duane ran back to their police cruiser, bumping into the car’s side.

“Crude noisemaker.” Said Zod, tossing the weapon aside onto the dirt road.

Both police officers watched in fear as the biggest of all three, Non walked up to the cruiser, lifting it up as if it were a sheet of paper. They grunted as he released it back onto the floor, while he inspected the shotgun himself, tossing it aside as he didn’t find it remotely interesting. Next he reached for one of the sirens, ripping it off of the roof of the car. Handing it over to Zod, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
____________________

Regina was all smiles. Nor she or Emma could be any happier. Happier that she didn’t have to hide who she was anymore. Especially from the most important person that meant the world to her. She couldn’t imagine ever doing this in High School with the first girl she had a crush on. She would have freaked if she ever showed her what she could really do and taken her flying. But, Regina was different. The brunette couldn’t be happier that Emma trusted her with her deepest secret. She couldn’t be happier that the woman who walked into her office that early morning for a job interview, was the same one whom she fell head over heels over.

Her smile grew as Emma’s matched hers, while their eyes met. There was nothing the brunette favored more, than being in her arms, flying across the earth.

As they walked into the fortress, the blonde’s red leather jacket wrapped around the brunette’s body- because to Emma it wasn’t cold, like it was for Regina- her brown eyes took in every beautiful sight of the blonde’s home.

“Wow. This is your home?” Asked Regina, a pearly white smile on her lips.

“Well, actually my home is three blocks away from your apartment.” Emma smiled, chuckling as the brunette let out a light laugh. “No, this is a very special place to me. I wanted you to see it.” Her hands brushed the brunette’s arms, “Are you warm enough?”

Regina smiled, enjoying every bit of her touch, “I guess I should be freezing, but strangely I’m not.”

“Good.” Emma smiled, nodding her head towards another direction of the Fortress. “Come on, let me show you around.” 

Just like a magnet, Regina’s hand came together with Emma’s, following her every step throughout the Fortress in utter and complete delight.


	9. New Romance, New Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time coming for an update on this story lol For those of you still around, waiting and reading this one, I greatly appreciate it. :) You will notice, I changed a few things here. I didn't want to follow the second film and have Emma give up her powers. I wanted her to keep them and still be with Regina, as well as Emma's eyes momentarily changing color. I decided to pay a little tribute to the Smallville series in that little section. Those of you who have seen the series, and are fans of superman such as myself, will know what it means. I hope you all keep enjoying this! Happy reading. 
> 
> As I've repeatedly said, all of my stories will be finished one way or the other.

Non and Ursa entered a small town bar, making heads turn to their strange presence and all black, strange attire.

“What’s this? Looks like the circus is in town.” A man commented.

Ursa walked towards two men on the far corner of the bar, who arm wrestled, watching the winner’s head look up at her, a smirk to him.

“Hey there, sweet thing.” He sat back, patting his lap, “Why don’t you sit down right here?”

Ursa slowly walked to the man sitting across from him, yanking him up by his shirt, forcing him to stand, leaving everyone gawking.

“Oooh, she works out, huh?” The man smirked, watching as the woman sat down across from him, raising her arm, resting her elbow against the table.

“Let’s just hold hands.” She said.

The man smirked, happily holding onto the beautiful woman’s hand, his elbow up on the table. “Let me know if this tickles, darling.”

People gawked as Ursa swung his hand across the table so hard and so fast, it sent his body flying to the floor, breaking the table.

The man’s friend stood before Ursa as she remained seated, his face displaying anger, “Girl or no girl, you’re going to spit teeth, sweetheart.” His head looked down towards his chest, seeing Zod’s hand grasp at his shirt and throw him across the bar, right through the wall.

People outside the town remained in shock, watching as both Ursa and Zod made their way out in a casual manner, meeting up with Non, who remained outside. Curious to the planet earth.

Their heads turned to the cock of a shotgun that was aimed at them by a pedestrian, “Alright, put your hands up.” He warned.

Zod turned to glare at Ursa, who stood proudly behind him, “These humans are beginning to bore me.” His head turned towards Non, who’s tall figure walked up to the man carrying the weapon.

“Hey,” The weapon shook in his hands, “I’m warning you…” He fired a loud shot, mouth dropping to the floor at the sight of Non appearing unharmed before him. He groaned, feeling his hand tighten around his throat, his feet dangling in the air. “Hey!” He managed to choke out, “Put me down!”

“Please, mister!” A small child pleaded, looking up at Zod, fear in his eyes.

“It’s general.” Ursa corrected, snapping at him.

“Please, general, please tell him to put my daddy down!” He begged.

Non’s head turned towards Zod, who nodded at him, giving his order in silence. His hand releasing the man’s body, watching it tumble to the dirt ground.  
____________________

After the look around the blonde’s fortress, Emma decided that since she had come clean about her secret to the brunette, and they had made their relationship official after both of them confessing their love to one another in that hotel room, she would let her in on everything there was to know about her.

“When my father died, my earth father, I mean, I found…” she picked up the same green crystal from her teenage years, “This crystal.” Her eyes feasted on the same crystal, which now rested on the brunette’s hands. A tiny smile tugged at her lips, “This is going to sound crazy, but… it called to me. That morning, I knew I had to leave home. And that’s how I ended up here. It built this place for me to learn who I really was and where I came from. That’s when I knew what I needed to do.”

Regina looked down at the crystal she held in her hands, a smile tugging at her lips, “It’s amazing, Emma.” Her eyes found green ones staring back at her, “To think it all started because of this,” She held the crystal up, handing it back to the blonde, “For your parents, your real parents to send you here to earth, to live among us, it must have taken a lot of strength.”

Emma nodded, “They wanted to save me from the destruction of my home planet. They wanted to give me my best chance. Luckily, when my spaceship landed here on earth, I was fortunate to be found by Mary Margaret and David Nolan, who took me in and raised me as one of their own. As another human being.”

She savored the feel of Regina’s gentle touch against her cheek, from her hand cupped against it.

“You are more human than anyone I’ve ever met in my entire life, Emma. You have a great heart, the biggest I’ve seen in anyone, and that very thing is what makes you human.”

Emma smiled at her girlfriend’s words, blinking away a few stinging tears that pooled around her eyes, “My mother said that to me the morning I said goodbye to her.”

“That’s because it’s true.” Regina smirked, placing a quick kiss against her thin lips.

“Are you hungry?” Asked Emma, smiling happily, “You must be by now.”

“Actually, yes. I am quite famished.”

“What would you like? I’ll get you anything you want, from anywhere in a matter of minutes.” Emma hopped up onto a step of ice, smiling down at the brunette, who had a huge smile of her own, “Name it. The sky’s the limit.”

“Italian?” Her head tilted up, watching the blonde fly off into the air. Her eyes taking in the beautiful, peaceful sight of the fortress.  
____________________

A news reporter was just outside of town, giving reports on the three strange people that had caused ultimate chaos around the small Texas town. His voice caught in his throat at the sight of Zod, approaching him with ease and curiosity. Unlike Emma, none of them understood all objects among humans of the planet earth. Or even understood the planet at all.

His head cocked to the sight of the cameraman and television sets inside the news van.

“Who is watching?” He asked the reporter.

“E-everyone.” He stuttered, “The whole planet earth.”

Their heads turned to the sight of army trucks driving their way into town. A voice sounding loud and clear through a speaker.

_“Don’t move! We have you surrounded!”_

Ursa smirked, her hands on her hips, “General. If the whole planet earth is watching, perhaps we should give them something worth watching.” 

“Hm.” Zod’s lip twitched into a tiny smirk, his eyes focusing on one of the army trucks, blowing out its tires with his heat vision, one by one.

Tires screeched as the vehicle lost control, crashing into a few parked cars that were just outside a general store.

Three soldiers drew their weapons, firing endless shots right at him, only to be shocked that the bullets bounced off of him, very much like Supergirl. Their mouths parted open, dropping to the floor. Eyes wide.

Non fired his laser beams right at the bar, lighting it on fire, watching it burn to the ground. 

Their heads turned at the sight of a helicopter flying their way. Ursa, amused as ever, turned to Zod, “Look. They need machines to fly.” She drew in a breath, blowing out a storm of air, causing the helicopter to lose complete control and crash straight into a house, exploding into pieces.

Smirks filled their lips, standing and feeling proud at their new found strength.

“Shoot him! Fire!” A soldier shouted at the other, watching as his companion fired his bazooka right at Non, who caught the missile as if it were a beach ball, with his bare hands.

The reporter gawked at the chaos unfolding before him, looking into the camera as he spoke, “This is chaos. Absolutely chaos. I- I haven’t seen anyone do such things since Supergirl. All I can ask is, why isn’t she here? Where is Supergirl?”  
____________________

Emma set up a table and two chairs, their Italian dinner with a bit of wine. Regina had had her share of dates before Emma, but this one, she would have to admit to beating them all. The blonde was a true romantic at heart.

“This looks beautiful. Thank you.” Regina smiled, her eyes locking into her favorite pair of green eyes that sat beside her. She took a small sip of her wine before speaking again, “You know, I always knew there was something special about you.”

“Really?” Emma’s head tilted, her eyes shining bright.

Regina nodded, “Really, I…” She chuckled, “I must admit, as infatuated as I became with you when I first met you as Supergirl, there was always something- a little spark- that pulled me to Emma Swan.” Her eyes remained focused on the blonde’s pearly white smile, “It must be tough having to be Emma Swan all the time.”

“Not really. I’ll admit, I actually like being her, even though I do make a complete fool out of myself sometimes.” She chuckled, sharing a smile with Regina.

“Well, you keep up appearances well. I remember when we first met, you seemed so nervous, you knocked all of Graham’s papers out of his hand running into him like you did. So clumsy.”

Emma let out a light laugh at the memory, “Yeah. It didn’t take a lot to pull the clumsy behavior off. Truthfully, as confident as I seem now, when I’m… myself, I was still nervous having to sit in front of the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

Regina’s cheeks turned a shade of pink, not only for Emma’s choice of words but the warmth of her hand as she reached out to grab her own. And that look in her eyes. It told the brunette that Emma wanted her too.

“And if it weren’t for being Emma Swan, moving to the city, I would have never met you. And for that I am grateful.” Emma scooted a little closer to the brunette, slowly leaning in, her hand cradling her cheek as both their heads tilted towards one another. Lips meeting in a soft and passionate kiss.

A kiss that made both their heads spin in a whirl. 

It was Emma’s first kiss ever. She savored it, engraved it in the skin of her lips. She dreamed of kissing Regina Mills for the longest time, but never imagined it would be better than what she had pictured in her mind.

As they parted, Emma’s eyes appeared drunk with lust, her pupils dilated and irises were slightly fiery orange from the heat radiating off of her body. She heard a gasp release itself from the brunette’s lips, which caused her to blink the color away, restoring back to her natural green eye color.

“I’m sorry.” Emma stood to her feet, quite abruptly, startling the brunette just a slight.

“Are you alright?” Asked Regina, her hand lightly touching the blonde’s shoulder.

Emma nodded, “That…” She stumbled for the correct words, her cheeks flushed, “Regina.” She took the woman she loved by her hands once more, locking eyes with deep brown ones, “I’ve never…” A nervous chuckle escaped her.

“It’s alright.” An olive hand cupped the blonde’s flustered cheek, “I highly doubt you would be bad at anything.”

A small laughter escaped the blonde, feeling much like herself when she has to portray the role of Emma Swan at the moment, “It’s not that I fear I’ll be bad at it.”

“What is it? Do you not want to?” Asked Regina with a slight crease in her brow, “It’s okay if you don’t, I mean we should take our time-”

“No.” Emma’s forehead frowned, “No, I… I want to. Believe me, I do.” Her eyes glared her way with lust once more, “I just…” She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts that wouldn’t leave her, “I never imagined I would get to this point in my life with someone. To have an actual relationship. To have someone love me back as much as I love them.” A smile stretched on her lips, her eyes drinking in the brunette’s own smile. Her hand cupped the brunette’s cheek delicately, “My only fear is hurting you. I may not know my own strength.”

Regina placed her forehead against Emma’s, quite gently, her fingers losing themselves in her golden locks, “We’ll figure it out.” She whispered, “Together.” 

Her words were what brought peace to Emma’s mind. Quiet it down.

“I assume, you do have… a bed?” 

Her question made the blonde smile, her eyes looking back at her as she nodded. 

With that being said and decided on both their parts, their hands joined together, fingers molding with one another. Regina allowed Emma to guide her to a part within the fortress where a round bed with white silk sheets awaited them.  
____________________

“Today is the beginning of a new found home.” Zod spoke loud and clear for all the world to hear, “Your lands, your possessions, your very lives will be given in tribute to me. In return for your obedience, you will enjoy my generous protection. In other words, you shall be allowed to live.” He motioned to the chaos around him, “All of your cities will end up like this one, if you don’t answer to me.” He walked towards a general of the army, “Now… who is in charge? Who is your superior?”

“That would be the president of the United States.” The general blinked.

“And, he too shall kneel before me.” Zod smirked, taking off in flight along with his two companions.  
____________________

Both women found themselves lost in a battle of pants, rhythmical movements that were in sync between them. Their bodies lost within the silk sheets that enveloped them in that moment. It was an imaginable feeling for both. Especially Emma. She was surprised just how much control she was able to gain during their intimacy.

Lips kissed away every inch of Regina’s beautiful body, losing themselves in the crook of her neck, the softness of her skin. Her hands cupping and holding all the right places, while feeling how Regina’s lips and hands did the exact same. Her nails raking against her arms and back, fingers tangling themselves within her hair Slightly pulling.

Until today, the thought of intimacy with any human- with Regina- frightened her. 

But the brunette’s murmured words, and sounds she’d make gave Emma a sense of tranquility. A peace she hadn’t known of for years. And as they shared their release, the way their bodies draped against one another was everything to her. Green eyes closed, savoring, drinking, imprinting the moment with the woman she loved.

And to Regina, to be able to make love to the most goddess like woman that graced this earth. This planet she lived in, in her very home. Who also happened to work for her- but, who loved her just as much as she loved her back. 

To be here, sharing this moment with the girl of steel was everything and ten times better than what Regina ever dreamed.

And as they both laid out, wrapped around each other’s embrace, eyes closed, breathing relaxed, she thought, _billions of people in this world, and she picked me._ She felt fortunate, in love, adored.

Emma, even while being all up North, she could still hear all the troubles that happened in the world. Today, right now… there was absolute silence.

A smile lazily tugged at the corners of the blonde’s lips, drinking in the feel of the brunette’s lips as they showered her with lazy, gentle and loving kisses all along her shoulder. Her arms pulling her in more towards her body.

“I dreamed of this moment ever since I walked into your office that morning.” Said Emma, her voice a low whisper, eyes still closed.

“As did I.” Regina’s fingers lazily found one of the blonde’s curls, twirling it around gently. “You truly are… a gift upon this earth, Emma. We do not deserve you.”

Emma’s head tilted, her eyes shooting open, glancing down at the brunette, who’s eyes locked onto her own, feeling their gaze, “You deserve it all, Regina.” Her pale hand came up against the brunette’s cheek, her thumb lovingly caressing away at her skin, “It is me who doesn’t deserve such happiness. Thank you for allowing me to show you this side of myself. My true self. For allowing me to feel more human than I ever have before.”

Their lips met in a gentle, tired kiss, their bodies wrapping each other up again. For Emma, feeling tired was never an option, it was an action she never had to worry about. And as long as Regina wanted to keep going, she would grant her that.  
____________________

With their speed, it didn’t take them long to arrive at the white house. Gun fire broke out as soon as all three of them broke through the roof.

Bullets just bounced off of them. Between all three, they tossed one guard, followed by another, and another across the walls and windows, creating utter disaster in a matter of minutes.

Zod broke through the main entrance of the oval office, his eyes scanning the room of men in suits. “Who is this president?” He asked, showing no fear.

A man stood from the chair behind the desk, walking around it and towards Zod, his head held up high, “I am.”

Zod’s eyes glanced down at the eagle branded on the carpet just below the man’s feet, “I see you are accustomed to worshiping things that fly.” He looked up, “Good. Now, kneel before Zod.” He ordered.

The man looked around the room, at every pair of eyes staring back at him before kneeling down, his head lowered before him.

“You are not the president.” Said Zod, “No one who leads so many could possibly kneel so quickly.”

“I am.” Another man, fairly older than the one who stepped forward first came out from behind the men within the room. His head raised, proud, “I am the president. I will kneel if my action will save everyone.”

“It will.” Replied Zod, he watched the man’s hand gently touch the one kneeling’s shoulder, ordering him to stand with simply a stare. 

The president faced him, “I will do what must be done, for the sake of the lives of the people of this world. But, you should know, there is one who will never kneel before you.”

“Who is this imbecile?” He asked, his brow raised. “Where are they?”

“I only wish I knew.” The president kneeled, head bowed down.  
____________________

Emma chuckled, all smiles, staring out of the brunette’s car window after they had gone back to the city. 

“What’s funny?” Regina’s brow raised, a smile to her, her eyes turning back to the road ahead of her.

“You know, I could have just flown us over. Much faster.” Emma beamed, finding herself out of costume and in regular clothes, along with her glasses.

“And expose your secret?” Regina’s gaze looked over to the blonde, “I won’t allow that. It’s one thing to tell me, but we can’t allow the whole world to know who you are, Ms. Swan. I have to protect you now.” She smirked.

Emma grinned, “Protect me?”

“That’s right. Even heroes need saving.” Regina nodded.

Green eyes remained focused on Regina’s beautiful and delicate features as she drove them to the nearest diner to grab a quick bite to eat. Silence instantly surrounding the car.

Regina’s head turned towards a gawking Emma, “What? What is it?”

“You realize that our relationship will have to be kept a secret. Your whole life with me. If anyone against me ever knew that you and I-”

“I would be in danger.” Regina nodded, understanding. Her head looked over to the blonde, seeing the worry in her face, “Emma, realx.” She reached out, grabbing a hold of her hand, “As a reporter, I keep secrets all the time. It comes with the territory, same with danger.” She grinned, “Besides, I knew it would have to be like this, I knew what I was getting myself into when I fell in love with you and I am perfectly capable of facing it, same with taking care of myself.”

Emma’s features became serious, a sudden change from the smile that beamed through her lips.

“Come on, smile.” Regina squeezed at her hand, “Everything will be fine. Or has there ever been a situation Regina Mills couldn’t handle?” Her brow raised.

A small smile tugged at Emma’s lips, “No.” She paused, her voice low, “But, Regina I’ve lost people before. I know what it is like to lose someone you love.” Her gaze looked down at their joined hands as she spoke, “There’s something I never told anyone, not even my mother.” She stilled, “When I was graduating from my last year as a senior, there was a whirl of tornadoes that made their way into Smallville. I had to hide who I was, of course, I had no idea of the things I was capable of yet. I just knew I could save everyone. But, my father, he only thought about getting my mother to safety.” Her eyes looked out the window, “So I took her and placed her in our storm cellar. She begged me to go back for my father, she told me she would be alright. So, I did. My mother doesn’t know this, but he was surrounded by people trying to help him get to safety. I arrived, saw him there, our eyes connected. He knew what I wanted to do, he knew I could save him. But to protect me, to keep me from exposing what I truly was, he decided to give up his life for it.”

Another gentle squeeze, “I’m so sorry, Emma.” Regina’s voice was just as gentle, her eyes locked onto her own green ones, “I can imagine what you had to be going through.”

Sadness still lingering in Emma’s voice, “Before, my mother was there to calm me, to keep my feet on the ground when my father passed. But now…” Her jaw clenched, “Regina, if anything were to happen to you because of me, if anyone would ever hurt you because of me…” Her mind traveled back to when she had found Regina sunk into the ground, the anger that came over her, “There is no telling what threat I may become to the very world I desperately try to save day in and day out.”

A crease formed on the brunette’s brow, her eyes not leaving Emma’s, “You could never be a threat to this world, Emma. I will see to that.” She smiled, “We are in this together now and there is no other way I’d rather have it be.”

A smile tugged at Emma’s lips, her once angered expression, now relaxed.  
____________________

“Good evening! Have yourselves a seat, I’ll be right with ya.” An older woman smiled at them, welcoming them into the diner.

Emma and Regina found their seat in one of the booths. All smiles, looking down at their menus.

“Coffee?” The woman smiled down at them, pouring them some coffee. “Do ya’ll know what you want or do you need more time?”

“Just bring us one of your burgers and a grilled cheese, please.” Regina smiled, handing back the menus.

“Coming right up.” The woman walked away, taking the menus with her.

“Hello, there.” A man with a baseball cap and two of his friends came up to their booth, smirking down at Regina, “Mind if we join you for brunch?” He asked.

“No, thank you.” Regina replied curtly. Her eyes glancing over at Emma, who remained seated.

“Oh, come on, don’t be that way.” He smirked, allowing the back of his fingers to caress down the brunette’s arm, giving her an uneasy feeling. “We’re just trying to be friendly to you and your friend here.”

“Girlfriend.” Regina corrected, glaring up at him.

Their eyes grew wide, lips parting open, until there were grins on them that gave them an even more uneasy feeling.

“Oooh, well, lookie here, Jim.” One of the man’s friend’s voiced.

“Well, how about that?” Jim, as he was called smirked, his eyes on Regina, “Well, sweetheart,” He leaned over her, towering, allowing his stench of alcohol to over take her nostrils, “It looks to me that maybe what you need is a real man-”

“Uh,” Emma pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, standing up, “Excuse me, sir, but, we are trying to have a peaceful meal here, so why don’t you just…?” Her voice quieted down, seeing all three men surround her, boxing her in.

“Jim, not tonight! You always do this!” The lady shouted from behind the counter, going ignored by the intoxicated man.

“Emma, let’s just go.” Regina stood up, “Hey!” She glared up at Jim, who pushed her back into the booth.

“Hey!” Emma shouted, grabbing a hold of his forearm, squeezing a little harder, her eyes glaring at him as he forced him to kneel before her.

“What the hell? Get up, Jim!” One of his friends shouted, gawking at the impressionable strength the blonde obviously had. Heads turned to the shocking sight inside the diner.

“Emma.” Regina stood up, holding onto the blonde’s arms, “Let him go,” Her eyes focused on the man on the floor, whining in pain, “Emma. It’s alright.”

Emma released him, staring down at him and his two companions, before glancing at Regina, “Let’s go.” She withdrew money from her wallet, paying for the coffees they couldn’t even enjoy, plus their orders.

“Hey!” One of the men shouted, grabbing a pool cue and slamming it against the blonde’s head, watching it break before his very eyes, snapping in half.

People gasped, mouths dropped to the floor, eyes wide, watching in shock.

Regina stepped aside, her eyes on Emma, who didn’t even flinch with the hit she took.

Emma’s hand cupped the man’s face, pushing him aside, sending his body flying across the diner, right into the jukebox. Her hands grasped onto the only remaining one, grasping onto his jacket and sitting him on one of the stools that was by the bar, picking him up with such ease it shocked everyone. She grabbed onto the round stool, giving it a spin so fast it left him dizzy. Her head looked down at his tumbling body, her finger adjusting her glasses back against her face, glancing over at the shocked cooks and waitresses.

“I’m sorry for the mess.” She dropped more money onto the bar area, placing her wallet back into her back pocket. Her eyes glancing over at them once again, “Oh, I’ve been, uh…” She placed her fists up in the air, swinging her arms up and down, as if using imaginary workout equipment, “Working out.”

The woman was all smiles, snatching the money from the cook’s hand, her eyes on Emma, “Honey, whatever it is you’re doing, keep doing it. About time someone put these creeps in their place!” She sneered at them, watching as they took their leave from the diner.

Regina grinned, quite proud and turned on at the sight. Her hand stretched out to grab Emma’s as they headed out of the bar, their heads turning to the sound of the president speaking on the only TV they had.

“Can you turn that up, please?” Asked Regina, her brow furrowed.

_“This is your president. On behalf of my country, and in the name of the other leaders of the world, with whom I have today consulted, I hereby abdicate all authority and control over this planet… to General Zod.”_

“Zod.” Regina’s eyes followed Emma, hearing her whispering the name, walking towards the TV before them.

_“Only by strict compliance, with all his directions, will the lives of innocent millions be spared.”_ Emma could see the terror in the man’s face, _“Supergirl, can you hear me?! Supergirl, where-?!”_

_“Who is this Supergirl?”_ Zod spoke on TV, cameras focused on him.

_“You’ll find out, general, and when you do-”_

_“I challenge her to come and face me. If she dares. You will kneel before me.”_

Emma glared at the TV, knowing perfectly well he is. Her gaze turned to Regina, “We have to get back.”

Regina nodded, understanding, walking out with Emma from the diner without another word to anyone.


End file.
